Who I am
by CocoHummel
Summary: Blaine sabe que no puede hacer nada pero, aun así, él odia la razón por la que es transferido a Mckinley High aunque todo cambia cuando conoce a ese chico de ojos color azul y piel blanca como la nieve.  Situado en el capitulo piloto  1x1
1. Introducción

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Solo para que se den una idea esto se sitúa en el primer capitulo de la serie (1x1). Y no seguiré demasiado el orden de capitulos pero si seguiré la trama de todo.**

**Después**** de_ don't let me go_ vengo con este "monstruo" (espero que les guste)**

**Esta historia solo se basará en Blaine y Kurt, haré algunas que otras menciones sobre las parejas de New Direction pero no mucho más.**

**El primer capitulo no es muy largo ya que solo explico lo que está pasando con Blaine en el momento que deja Dalton para mudarse a Lima por el trabajo de su padre.**

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado deprimido como para pasear por el nuevo vecindario a Toto, su mascota, que había adoptado en Westerville una noche mientras corría en el parque como todos los días.<p>

Amaba pasear a Toto por el parque de Westerville pero _no_ pasear a Toto en un parque desconocido y en una _ciudad desconocida_.

Nunca quiso mudarse, jamás. Odia tener que mudarse a una ciudad donde no conoce a nadie, aunque, ese no era su verdadero problema. Él era capaz de hacer amistades en cualquier sitio. Tenía algún don que Dios, o alguien, le había dado para hacer nuevos amigos donde quiera que vaya.

Nunca fue parecido a nadie y era un poco raro. Si, porque aunque él crea que no lo sea, para el resto de las personas, él era un bicho raro. Bicho raro en el buen sentido porque nadie podría criticarlo. Él, una excelente persona, excelente hijo, compañero y amigo, tenía uno de esos currículos de vida intachables.

Era casi envidiable pero él era así y ya no hay nada mas que hacerle.

Blaine Anderson era un chico de dieciséis años, con una estatura promedio (aunque más baja de lo promedio para un chico de su edad), con ojos color pardo entre almendras y miel, un pelo indomable y rizado aunque un poco corto, y un carisma que hacía que su sonrisa sea aun mas linda cuando sus ojos eran brillantes.

Ahora, en este momento, Blaine Anderson, se encontraba en su cama, tirado, deprimido, con Toto dormido al lado de él y con la cámara de videos en sus manos pasando y repitiendo cada momento que vivió en su otro colegio, como acostumbraba decir, "_en su pequeño mundo azul y rojo_"., mientras que otro chico, tal vez de su misma edad, está preparando la cena para esa noche o tal vez, no. Quien sabe realmente.

A Blaine le gusta imaginar lo que una persona pudiera estar llegando a hacer en ese mismo momento. Le gusta mucho pensar que tal vez, en ese mismo momento, millones de personas encuentran a alguien especial en su vida en este preciso momento.

Él espera que eso le pase algún día, tal vez.

Ademas de pasar casi todo el tiempo imaginando vidas que no conoce, Blaine, tiene una pequeña obsesión con una cámara de videos que su padre le regaló el año pasado para su cumpleaños. Si, porque él ama guardar en su cámara algunos pequeños momentos de su vida. Él cree que los pequeños momentos de la vida hacen tu vida y que, a pesar de saber que algún día sus ojos tal vez olviden lo que vivió un día como cualquier otro, la cámara podía guardar cosas que él no estaría dispuesto a retener.

A pesar que esté seguro que ese colegio, donde concurrió todo el año pasado, era un internado, al fin y al cabo, terminó encantado con ese colegio, con la gente más que nada aunque también con aquel lugar.

Había hecho los mejores amigos, había conocido muchos hijos de personas importantes, y, hasta había descubierto un talento que ni él sabía: Cantar. En si, él sabía que tenía ese talento desarrollado pero nunca había tenido la opinión de nadie más que su madre por el solo hecho que ella era la única que lo había escuchado cantar.

Pero como dije, anteriormente, el tenía "aires" de popularidad aunque él no lo crea. No tardó ni dos semanas en conocer a nuevos chicos además de hacerse amigos con quienes compartía cuarto en Dalton. Blaine podía contar con los dedos de la mano los verdaderos amigos que había hecho. Ellos eran, la mayoría, parte del coro del colegio.

Unos de ellos eran Wes y David, unos de esos amigos que, sin querer queriendo, aparecen para cambiar tu destino.

Wes no tardó en presentarlo al coro de canto del colegio en donde, luego de algunas votaciones, a Blaine, lo adoptaron como la voz principal aunque supieran que su situación en el colegio era inestable.

Todos sabían que, Blaine Anderson, en un año se iría a otra ciudad o, tal vez, estaría dos años como mucho pero no más que eso.

Pero esta situación, a los Warblers, el grupo de coro del colegio donde asistía, Academia Dalton, no les importó.

Y así, se transformo en el sostén del grupo, la voz principal del coro y un gran líder para aquellos chicos que ni siquiera lo conocían tanto como para llamarlo tal.

Él siempre agradeció todo lo que esos chicos habían hecho de él en tan solo un año.

Fue un gran apoyo para esos chicos durante el tiempo que transcurrió allí, porque muchos, habían por poco nacido en Dalton y no sabían a veces como salir de sus propias paredes.

Algunas personas, en Dalton, creían conocerlo bien pero nadie lo conocía tanto como su madre, nadie… A pesar de ser tan sociable, hasta ahora, Blaine le cuesta abrirse totalmente con alguien y, su madre, como gran psicóloga que es, le había dicho que seguro era el trauma que había sufrido en su colegio anterior.

Ser maltratado, abusado y golpeado hasta que sus huesos no respondieran por ser diferente no era buena señal que digamos.

Y eso, tal vez con el tiempo, se vaya acentuando más aunque eso nadie lo sabía.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! La cena está lista" dijo su madre golpeando y entrando al cuarto sin esperar respuesta de su hijo. Y vio la escena. Blaine seguía en la misma posición que había estado hace dos horas cuando ella había ido a dejar sus maletas. Blaine seguía reproduciendo esos pequeños momentos de su vida que tanto anhelaba. Extrañaba esas paredes más que nada en la vida y odiaba saber que debía volver a reconstruir su vida en una nueva ciudad y en un nuevo colegio.<p>

Él sabe que está a solo dos horas de donde se encuentra Dalton pero eso no era lo mismo. Vivía más tiempo con ellos que con sus propios padres, tenía más historias escritas en esas paredes que en su propio cuarto.

Blaine odia saber que debe borrar y volver a escribir una nueva historia sin saber cómo.

"Blaine" Dijo su madre sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

Shannon, la madre de Blaine, se sentó en la cama mientras lo miraba con ternura "Sé que no quieres estar aquí pero haremos lo posible para que te sientas como en tu hogar, como antes, cariño." Dijo besándole la frente y luego se levantó "Si quieres cenar solo baja y avísame, si?"

"Si, mama. Gracias aunque no tengo mucho hambre" Dijo Blaine sonriendo tenazmente. Sabía que todo esto no era culpa de nadie ni siquiera era culpa de su padre pero odiaba esas injusticias.

_¿__Por que tenía que dejar Dalton? No era necesario salir si, total, él prácticamente vivía allí._

* * *

><p>Luego que su madre dejó su cuarto, Blaine caminó hacia la ventana todavía con la cámara en la mano.<p>

Toto se despertó cuando Blaine se levantó de su cama. Ya era de noche y Blaine podía ver la calle iluminada desde su cuarto. Prendió su cámara y filmó todo lo que se podía ver desde allí: Una tienda cerrando, un poste de luz, una moto estacionada, tres autos estacionados en la calle, un perro corriendo y dos personas que parecían ser un padre y un hijo apresurados por alguna razón aparente.

Blaine amaba filmar y averiguar que personas eran pero, esta vez no hubo caso, no. No conocía a nadie en esa maldita ciudad. Los siguió con la lente de la cámara hasta que se alejaron y doblaron a la izquierda. Ese era el fin de su investigación.

Lo único bueno que Blaine había encontrado en aquella ciudad era que no había tanto ruido como en Westerville. Si, en esa ciudad no podrías tener un cuarto con vista a la calle porque no podrías dormir mucho más de lo que tu cuerpo necesite y, Blaine, era muy perezoso. No se despertaba de mal humor pero ponía de mal humor a quien se le ocurriera despertarlo.

"Dile adiós Toto! Esta cámara debe recargar baterías para mañana, saltá toto!" Dijo Blaine y el perro obedeció. Porque Toto era muy inteligente y Blaine se había encargado de adiestrarlo muy bien.

Toto era como su hermano y su hijo a la vez desde que lo había adoptado. Su papa no le gustaba la idea de tener un perro pero su madre había hablado con él y pudo quedárselo. Eso era lindo de parte de su madre porque era lo único que jamás lo abandonaría aunque él se mudara.

"Adios" Dijo Blaine a la cámara poniendo una de sus locas caras y la apagó.

Blaine puso a cargar la cámara de videos sobre la mesita de luz porque no iba a dejar de filmar su primer día de colegio.

Lo único bueno que tenía esto era que solo le quedaba este año y el siguiente para dejar de mudarse y mudarse porque, luego de la secundaria, él irá a Nueva York a estudiar y, allí, nadie le impedirá establecer alguna que otra relación estable con la gente.

Cerró los ojos, se acurrucó y deseó que, de alguna manera, mañana no sea un día tan malo, poder hacer una nueva vida en Lima y nuevos amigos en su nuevo colegio, Mckinley High.

* * *

><p><em>...Esas cosas que te hacen levantarte cada mañana con la ilusión de que el día que comienza va a ser distinto del anterior y del siguiente.<em>

_**Nota: **Realmente este capitulo no es uno de mis favoritos. Es un poco aburrido porque debo explicar todo y bueno, a veces se torna molesto._


	2. Por alguna razon

Tal vez el otro capitulo no fue tan bueno. Pero, como les dije, necesitaba explica por lo que estaba viviendo Blaine. Asique se los devuelvo en este GRAN capitulo! (que, si no se dieron cuenta, publiqué dos capitulos en un día, ojo!)

Espero que les guste,

disfruten!

* * *

><p>Ese día, Blaine, había sorprendido a su madre. Ni bien ella tocó la puerta, su hijo, ya estaba en perfectas condiciones para bajar a desayunar.<p>

Blaine llevaba uno de sus sweaters favoritos color bordó escote en ve y unos pantalones minuciosamente ajustados. Parecía un típico adolescente yendo a un típico colegio.

"Creo que vas a hacer que llueva si haces esto de nuevo. Blaine estas increíble" Dijo su madre porque sabia que Blaine odiaba el primer día de clases. Los nervios lo aterraban pero lo mejor que podía hacerle era subirle la autoestima. Porque se sentía un poco culpable que su hijo deba cambiarse de colegio y de ciudad tanto tiempo. Porque Shannon sabia que eso no era bueno para un chico y menos alguien como él.

"Gracias mamá" Blaine le dio un beso a su madre y tomó su bolso y su cámara. Su madre no dijo nada y bajaron juntos hasta la cocina.

"café?" preguntó su madre antes de ver lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. "Blaine deja a Toto en paz es muy temprano y ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa cámara?"

"llevarla, por supuesto" dijo apagándola y sentándose en la isla de la cocina esperando su desayuno. Blaine sonreía mientras Toto mordía sus talones."Ya, Toto. Para!" Dijo Blaine cuando Toto ya no jugaba.

Toto podía ser un pequeño perro de unos centímetros de longitud pero era un demonio cuando no le prestaban atención. Blaine era el culpable de ello y lo sabía muy bien. Blaine consentía al pequeño perro demasiado a decir verdad y se comportaba, a veces, un poco caprichoso.

"Blaine, cariño. No quiero ser quien te lo diga pero sabes que llevarla es para problemas. Se que quieres filmar tu primer día de clases pero esto no es Dalton y no sabemos como son los chicos en ese colegio y…"

"lo se mamá…" Dijo Blaine interrumpiéndola.

"Si, lo sabes. Lo mismo dijiste antes de Dalton. Por favor Blaine sé prudente y no quieras llamar la atención. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que…" Su madre seguía en medio de la cocina mirando a su hijo con gran preocupación.

"Esta bien mamá si te tranquiliza que la deje, la voy a dejar. Nadie me hará daño y se que debo tener cuidado pero por favor solo déjame a mi ¿si?" dijo Blaine acercándose a su madre y abrazándola con fuerza. "¿Puedo llevarme el café? No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases"

Su madre sirvió el café en su taza térmica y Blaine la tomó tan rápido como pudo, saludó a su madre, a Toto y a su padre que, a pesar de ser un hombre muy responsable, era el ultimo en despertarse siempre.

A veces, Robert Anderson, era peor que Blaine y nadie se atrevía a despertarlo de sus sueños a no ser que quisiera ser aniquilado por su mal humor durante toda la mañana.

"que tengas buen día, hijo" Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine corría bastante rápido hacia la puerta.

"Gracias papa. Tu también!"

Blaine tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, tomó un poco del café y encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>"respira hondo es solo el primer día de clases" pensó para tranquilizarse antes de tomar coraje para salir del auto.<p>

Tomó el último sorbo de café que su mamá le dio antes de salir, tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta de su auto.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para comenzar solo en un colegio que ni siquiera tenia antecedentes sobre él, estaba solo y no sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar detrás de esas puertas. Lo único que deseó, en ese momento, era encontrar a alguien en su misma situación. No quería ser el único chico nuevo.

Tenía esa sola esperanza y quería que esta vez suceda.

Contó hasta tres y se decidió a escabullirse entre la gente. Tal vez podría pasar inadvertido durante todo el año o por lo menos durante un día.

No quería confesarle a su madre pero si, tenía un poco de miedo que pase lo mismo que en la anterior secundaria publica en la que había asistido antes que Dalton.

"_Vamos Blaine, a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos, tres" _miró como sus pies de movían hasta la entrada del colegio _"¿ves? Lo estas logrando"_ Blaine sonrió al solo pensarlo.

Leyó su horario pero era solo algunas materias y algunos horarios que no entendía. De eso iba a preocuparse luego pero, ahora, primero preocuparse por buscar su casillero, necesitaba guardar los libros que tenía en su bolso antes de empezar el día.

Sabía que ese día iba a ser duro y quería empezarlo bien.

Depositó el último libro en su casillero y deseó encontrar a alguien para que lo ubique pero no había nadie más en los casilleros que un chico a unos pasos en frente de su casillero.

El chico parecía distraído buscando algo. Blaine no podía verlo mucho pero decidió preguntarle. Tal vez tenía la suerte que él también sea nuevo o solamente tenía la suerte de poder encontrar su salón.

"Disculpa" Blaine dijo pero parecía más un susurro que una petición. "Lo siento" dijo esta vez mas fuerte con la esperanza que esta vez pueda tener su atención.

El chico se dio vuelta y Blaine pudo observar su cabello algo despeinado, los ojos un poco tristes pero muy claros y bonitos, y una piel casi tan blanca como las paredes del colegio.

"Perdón, creí que le hablabas a otra persona" Dijo mientras miraba a Blaine de arriba para a bajo.

"mmm no…" y pudo ver que tenía un papel en el pelo. "Tienes…" dijo y sacó del pelo del chico desconocido ese papel que había llamado su atención. _"Ahora si, perfecto"_ pensó Blaine.

"Gracias" dijo el chico de ojos claros sonrojándose por un momento.

"De nada. ¿Puedes decirme donde se encuentra el salón de español?" dijo Blaine apresurándose porque la clase seguramente ya estaba por empezar. Blaine odiaba la impuntualidad.

"Eres nuevo, por eso no sabía quien eras. Soy Kurt" dijo tendiendo la mano y sonriendo. Blaine le tendió la mano también y la tomó.

"Blaine" dijo mientras pensaba que, de alguna manera, _este era un buen comienzo._

Kurt se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato sin poder decirle nada, se arregló el pelo, lo miró de arriba para abajo, cerró su casillero y le dijo "Te acompaño, está al lado de mi salón"

Blaine siguió al chico que parecía mas ágil que él y llegaron a donde, seguramente, estaban las aulas.

"aquí es" dijo Kurt y sin esperar respuesta entró al salón.

"Gracias… Kurt" Dijo Blaine cerrando con fuerza su puño tratando de conservar algo del calor de la mano del desconocido.

Dejó de pensar en ese chico por un momento y se centró en que debía entrar en la clase antes que comience.

Tomó aire y entró al salón.

_Blaine deseó que ese sea un buen comienzo__ después de todo._

* * *

><p>Había muchos chicos en el salón y parecía que, en esa ciudad, la gente acostumbraba a no quitarle la mirada a la gente que recién entraba, eso pensó Blaine.<p>

Se sentó en un lugar en el medio del salón y esperó al profesor mientras pensaba en ese chico que había conocido. Parecía con la mirada distante y recordaba esos ojos tristes y se preguntaba cual era la razón.

"Mi nombre es Will Schuester y seré su profesor de español" dijo con un tono bastante gracioso y sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos. El profesor le aplaudió encima de sus ojos para tener su atención y Blaine rió en el acto.

"bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado la clase de hoy" dijo mirando su reloj "Aprovecho estos minutos que quedan para contarles que se vuelve a abrir el coro del colegio. Quien quiera puede audicionar y anotarse en el club. Este año seré el profesor de New Direction"

Will entregó un folleto a todos los alumnos y salió ni bien tocó el timbre.

Blaine veía que algunos de los chicos rompían en pedazos el papel y no podía creer que lo hagan. Para él era lo mejor que le había sucedido. No podía creer que esto pudiera pasarle.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar tres veces por donde estaban las inscripciones de los diferentes cursos y grupos del colegio, Blaine vio, desde lejos, una chica con una ropa que dejaba bastante que desear aunque parecía bastante segura que eso le quedaba bien.<p>

Blaine es caballero y nunca se lo diría pero eso… eso era poco sentido de la moda.

Por un momento Blaine recordó la película de High School Musical cuando Sharpay se anotaba en las obras musicales.

Se dirigió hasta ella y vio que había solo unos cuatro o tal vez cinco personas anotadas además de ella.

"Rachel Berr-" leyó Blaine mientras veía lo que la chica escribía.

La chica de pelo moreno y con estatura parecida a Blaine, colocó una estrella luego de su nombre.

"Rachel Berry" dijo cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con Blaine.

"Vas a anotarte?" dijo la chica un poco sorprendida y Blaine no entendía porque era la razón.

"si ¿Por qué no lo haría?" dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa y anotó su nombre con esa letra desprolija que tanto odiaba.

Ni bien terminó de escribir su nombre, lo vio. Si, se suponía que era él. No podía haber coincidencias, su apellido debía ser Hummel y estaba anotado en la lista. Pero… pero no pudo ni pensarlo porque Rachel tomó su mano y corrían por el pasillo.

"Vamos! Las audiciones son ahora mismo! Debemos estar en… menos de un minuto en el escenario" dijo Rachel mientras corrían y no dejaba de verlo, por alguna razón.

"¿ahora?" dijo Blaine un poco desconcertado.

"Si" dijo Rachel con seguridad. Estaban en la puerta del salón de actos del colegio pero, Blaine, no podía zafarse de la mano de Rachel, aunque quisiera.

"Profesor" dijo Rachel cuando entraron y saludaron a Will.

"hola chicos! Vienen a audicionar?" dijo Will.

"si" dijeron los dos chicos mirándose.

"Gracias Jacob" dijo Will cuando el chico entró para dejarle la lista de audiciones.

"Siempre tan pocos…" dijo con angustia el profesor y Blaine no entendía cual era la razón de ello.

"No importa empecemos. Ustedes diríjanse hasta allí que están los demás y esperen su turno" Señalando donde se encontraban los demás chicos sentados en primera fila esperando ser nombrados.

"si, gracias." Dijo Rachel con una sonrisita casi maniática y volviendo a agarrar de la mano a Blaine como si fuera que se tratara de un muñeco.

"Hola chicos" Dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba.

"Hola Rachel" Dijeron al unísono todos parecían como exhaustos de ella pero Blaine seguía un poco sin entender lo que sucedía.

Blaine no tardó en sentarse y ver que si. Era Kurt, el mismo chico que había conocido en la mañana, ese día.

"Hola" dijo Blaine cuando todos lo saludaron con una sonrisa. Blaine se sentó en la punta al lado de Rachel.

"Bueno chicos Mercedes Jones va a ser la primera en cantar"

Blaine miró como la chica subía y se acomodaba en el escenario.

La escuchó cantar y no podía creer que cantara tan bien.

Trató de prestarle atención pero no pudo. Debía ver que cantaría y tenía que ser algo bueno.

Sabia que no había dudas en que ellos seis no iban a ser rechazados pero la primera impresión siempre debía ser buena.

Pasaron así Tina y Artie, una chica que parecía tartamuda y, Artie, un chico en sillas de ruedas.

Hasta que apareció ese chico a quien había conocido ese día.

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel y cantaré Mr. Cellophane" Se notaba algo nervioso y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

A Blaine le parecía muy adorable y no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

Tenía la voz mas angelical y armoniosa que había escuchado es su vida, pensó Blaine.

Kurt volvió a sentarse y Rachel, ni bien despegó los pies del escenario, se levantó y caminó para que pudiera cederle el turno.

Kurt se sentó en el asiento de Rachel. Al lado de Blaine por alguna razón que todo el mundo desconocía.

"Estuviste increíble" Dijo Blaine mientras miraba como la chica le daba órdenes al pianista. Rachel era muy mandona, pensó Blaine.

"Gracias "dijo Kurt. "no creí que te iba a volver a cruzar" dijo Kurt con la mirada fija en Rachel mientras ella cantaba.

"soy una caja de sorpresas" dijo Blaine y sonrió.

"Blaine Anderson?" Dijo viendo que Rachel bajaba del escenario,

"¿si?" dijo Blaine cuando escuchó que el profesor lo llamaba.

"tu turno" Blaine tomó aire y se levantó. Era su turno para brillar.

"bien" dijo y, antes de moverse, escuchó en un susurro a Kurt decir algo como "rómpete una pierna".

Subió el ultimo escalón de la escalera y fue a decirle algo al pianista quien dejó su asiento en el momento que Blaine le dejó de dirigir la palabra. Se dirigió en el centro del escenario y tomó el micrófono sacándolo de su lugar.

"Hola soy Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar una canción original por eso necesito del piano, señor Schuester" dijo Blaine mientras sonreía.

"que sorprendente" dijo Will mientras tocaba su mentón.

Sin más palabras, Blaine, se dirigió hasta el escenario y colocó al micrófono en el piano para empezar a tocar.

"Esta canción se llama _Not alone_. No acostumbro a hacer esto pero fue de improvisada esta audición asique… espero que les guste"

Blaine comenzó a tocar el piano y empezó a cantar.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

Miró y sonrrió a los pocos chicos que había en el salón de actos. Parecían todos impresionados por lo que estaba haciendo Blaine pero no de la manera en que él creía sino de una manera algo maravillados.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>Tell me_

Volvió a ver la cara de Rachel. Blaine sentía miedo de solo verla, parecía que ella lo devoraría en cualquier momento.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

Blaine siguió tocando mientras Rachel pensaba:"Ese chico será mío" y Kurt miraba con sorpresa el gran talento que tenía el chico nuevo. Podia ser un Loser pero era un _gran_ loser.

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine dejó el micrófono y se acercó a la mitad del escenario y todos, menos Artie, se pararon para aplaudirlo. Blaine sonreía porque amaba ese tipo de agradecimientos que lo hacían sentir mejor artista.

Ve, en los ojos claros de Kurt, algo que en los demás no veía. Parecía algo parecido a envidia y celos mezclados y, no, como la emoción que e bullía de los ojos de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Blaine salió del colegio ese día con una gran sonrisa. Parecía ese había sido un buen día al fin y al cabo.<p>

Estaba por entrar en el auto cuando vio a Kurt entrando en su auto. No se había dado cuenta pero Kurt tenía una distinguida ropa de diseñador. Unos pantalones demasiado ajustados para un chico, lo que le sorprendió, unas botas y un saco que sin duda era de Alexander Mcqueen.

Blaine tenía bastante sentido de la moda y podría distinguir a alguien que también lo tenga, y kurt… él tenía un excelente gusto por la moda.

Blaine no quería prejuzgar porque lo creía ignorancia pero podría asegurar que ese chico tenía _algo en común con él._

Sería lamentable que esa coincidencia no estuviera porque Kurt… _Kurt era su tipo de chico._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa y pensó que tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo.<em>

**_Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, en algún lugar, abre una ventana._**

* * *

><p>No pude poner la parte cuando Kurt es tirado a la basura por los deportistas asi que se me ocurrió decirlo indirectamente con un papel.<p>

¿Que les parece? Espero que la sigan! gracias!


	3. El chico nuevo

**El chico nuevo**

Era martes y Blaine estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo día en Mckinley High. Después del primer día de clases, que había sido un día bastante lleno de cosas, Blaine, sintió que, tal vez, este año no iba a ser tan malo como lo había pensado.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo un poco pesimista y, tal vez, extrañaría Dalton, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera llegar a conocer gente tan excelente como en Dalton.

Así que decidió que si le demostraba al mundo que todo iba a estar bien, entonces…todo iba a estar bien.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y esperó que ese día fuera tan bueno como el primer día de clases.

Ese día decidió vestir con una camisa celeste y unos jeans. Nadie podría prejuzgarlo después de todo. Nadie lo conocía y estaba seguro que nadie podría hacerlo a no ser que él de alguna pista o alguna razón para hacerlo.

_Nadie podía lastimarlo_

Entró al colegio pero esta vez sin miedo, si el primer día no lo habían notado, ¿Por qué lo harían hoy?

Blaine llegó hasta su casillero y vio a Mercedes, quien no dejaba de gesticular con las manos mientras hablaba emocionada, y a Kurt, a su lado, escuchándola con una sonrisa en el rostro bastante divertido con lo que seguramente mercedes le contaba.

Blaine no lo dudó ni un segundo y caminó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Empezar el día conversando con ellos era una buena opción.

Después de las audiciones, Kurt, mercedes y Blaine, caminaron juntos hasta los salones y hasta habían almorzado juntos. Blaine había sido invitado al centro comercial con ellos después del colegio pero, Blaine, debió rechazar la propuesta ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer en la nueva casa. Blaine estaba seguro que no iban a tardar en ser mas que conocidos ya que, bueno, él era nuevo y, además, eran partes del coro.

Blaine cerró su casillero y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kurt y mercedes. De un momento a otro unos chicos bastantes robustos y con equipos deportivos pasaron por al lado de él y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos tiraron un granizado sobre la cara de Blaine.

Blaine pudo saborear el gusto a fresa en su boca y solo pudo escuchar: "Bienvenido, chico nuevo" "¿viste su cara?"

_Lo único que Blaine pensó era que por suerte, no había sido tan mala bienvenida después de todo…_

"oh, Blaine. Déjame llevarte al baño, vamos a limpiarte. Tranquilo" dijo alguien que Blaine no podía reconocer la voz pero dejó que lo guiara hasta el baño porque realmente ese granizado había afectado aun más su visión de lo que la tenía.

"Mercedes solo busca en mi locker una camisa, supongo que le quedará algo ajustada pero se verá bien" Dijo sosteniéndole la mano a Blaine mientras iban hasta los baños de hombre.

"¿Kurt?" Dijo Blaine reaccionando al escuchar que hablaba con mercedes.

"Si ¿Quién te creías que era? ¿Brad Pitt?" dijo sarcásticamente mientras tiraba de la puerta para que Blaine pudiera pasar.

"¿estas bien?" dijo Kurt preocupado mientras Blaine se sacaba un poco de granizado de sus ojos.

"Si es solo granizado, no pasa nada Kurt…" dijo Blaine mientras tomaba un poco de granizado y lo comía "mmm… frambuesa! No es de mis favoritos… pero nada mal!"

"Que suerte que tienes sentido del humor porque si yo estuviera en tus zapatos mataría a cualquier neandertal que me vuelva a tirar un granizado… aunque con el tiempo uno se va acostumbrando… supongo" dijo Kurt mientras se acomodaba el pelo en el espejo.

"Supuse que iban a hacer algo como esto pero no hoy. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien me había prestado atención" Kurt le acercó un poco de papel higiénico para que se seque la cara "gracias, Kurt."

"Supongo que no es solo por ese hecho que te tiraron un granizado, Blaine" dijo Kurt con tono preocupado.

Blaine lo único que pudo pensar fue en que su secreto había sido delatado pero eso no podía suceder ¿verdad? Él no se lo había dicho a nadie y no parecía que eso cerrara en algún punto. Blaine comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Qué? Pero si yo no le dije nada a nadie que yo…" dijo Blaine con tanta desesperación que hasta sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

"¿Qué? No se de que estas hablando pero veo que no sabias. El coro, y mas bien los que participamos en él, somos considerados la base de la pirámide social ¿y eso quiere decir? Que somos los mas burlados en todo el colegio y nuestro status social es tan decadente que cualquier neandertal nos puede pisotear" dijo Kurt con un suspiro. "pero algún día trabajarán para mi, te lo digo como que soy Kurt Hummel."

"pero… pero en mi otro colegio los Warblers éramos como unas superestrellas de rock…" dijo Blaine mientras cerraba el grifo de agua.

"Warblers?" dijo Kurt mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño "no se como era tu otra escuela pero acá somos los perdedores y debes vivir con ello" Kurt abrió la puerta y tomó la camisa que mercedes había tomado de su locker."Gracias, iré a la clase en unos minutos. Te veo allá"

"Toma, luego me la devuelves ¿si?" dijo Kurt que, inconscientemente, tomaba con más fuerza la prenda en sus manos hasta que Blaine pudo tomarla.

Kurt no sabía lo que hacía cuando pensó en prestarle su camisa.

"Siéntete afortunado 'chico nuevo' porque jamás ni en ninguna otra circunstancia prestaría una camisa de mi placar, solo quiero que lo sepas." Dijo Kurt

"Gracias, gracias Kurt! Mañana te la traigo, lo prometo." dijo Blaine mientras se sacaba la camisa.

"Supongo que bienvenido… Ahora que eres parte del club de los perdedores…"

Kurt rió y, luego, su sonrisa se esfumó y se quedó casi hipnotizado cuando Blaine no le importó sacarse la camisa delante de él pero reaccionó y trató de hablar. No podía confiar en alguien que recién conocía. Nadie lo sabía y él no iba a ser el primero en saberlo.

"me-mejor me voy-voy… antes que llegue el profesor… sabes… como… bueno, no importa…chau" dijo Kurt. Luego solo se escuchó como la puerta se abrió y Blaine sonrió.

_Tal vez no era solo un prejuicio pensó Blaine._

* * *

><p>Era el primer ensayo de New Direction en todo el año y, la insoportable y entrometida de Rachel, no dejaba en paz a ninguno de los cinco que componían el club.<p>

Ese día, el señor Schuester, dio la noticia que Rachel quería escuchar desde que puso la estrella al lado de su nombre.

"Rachel y Blaine, por su gran audición, ayer, serán las voces principales" Dijo mientras escribía en el pizarrón sus nombres.

Solo se escucharon los aplausos efusivos de Rachel y algunas quejas entre mercedes y Kurt que, Blaine, que estaba algunos asientos de ellos no pudo dejar de escuchar.

Comenzaron practicando Don't stop believing y, tal vez faltaba practica, mucha práctica pero Blaine veía que tal vez con más practica eso podía funcionar.

"Profesor, la clase que viene podríamos no se… tal vez cantar unas canciones de mis musicales favoritos… y…"

"No… y ahora debemos hacer lo que ella quiere? Esto es injusticia… no!" Dijo mercedes tratando de abalanzarse sobre Rachel.

"Mercedes! Solo déjala. Su aire de mandona empedernida no supera al nuestro. Solo déjala…" dijo Kurt sosteniéndola de un brazo antes que cometa un gran error de tirarla a Rachel desde el escenario.

Tocó la campana y Kurt, y mercedes, fueron los primeros en salir sin siquiera saludar.

Las cosas no iban a quedar así ni mercedes ni Kurt iban a dejar que eso sucediera. Estaban seguros que algunos deportistas podían pisotearlos por ser los dueños de la punta de la pirámide social pero no un chico nuevo y una narigona. _Eso jamás._

* * *

><p>La semana fue insoportable para Blaine, aunque, nada superaba a Rachel. Nada ni nadie.<p>

Lo único que escuchaba salir de la boca de Rachel era: "eres talentoso aunque yo también lo soy""somos perfectos juntos""estoy pensando en que podemos cantar…""¿quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial?""haríamos una linda pareja… eso dicen"…

Blaine tenía que sobreactuar todo con una enorme sonrisa. Era necesario más que nada porque quería su lugar como líder del coro y quería pasar desapercibido por un buen rato pero nos soportaría más a Rachel. Ni siquiera pasaba una semana y Rachel era capaz de alterar a Blaine con su voz chillona y con tanta cantidad de ordenes que le daba al día.

Blaine solo quería hacer amigos, no hacer una amiga insoportable con intenciones que hasta el propio profesor Schuester estaba consciente.

Blaine tuvo que sobrevivir con un par de granizados más pero eso era mejor que soportar a Rachel. Envidiaba a Kurt, Mercedes, tina y Artie por un rato porque ellos no debían lidiar con Rachel todo el tiempo. Ellos solo debían soportarla durante unas pocas horas pero ,Blaine, Blaine debía lidiar con ella siempre pero, por lo menos, ninguna hora de clases compartían juntos. Eso hacía que Blaine pudiera respirar de nuevo.

_Sofocar a Blaine era difícil pero Rachel lo había logrado._

* * *

><p>Blaine notó que Kurt ya ni siquiera lo miraba, era indiferente todo el tiempo y solo se dirigía a él con sarcasmo. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero seguramente que por nada, Kurt, iba a tratarlo de ese modo y, además, Blaine no le había devuelto su camisa y parecía extraño que el chico no quisiera ni siquiera su camisa de vuelta.<p>

Había pasado una semana entera y solo lo cruzaba en los pasillos o en las clases pero, Kurt, siempre lo esquivaba.

Blaine había visto algo e Kurt que, en los demás, no había visto. Blaine no podía asegurar si era su forma de actuar, de hablar, sus ojos, sus manos o su pelo pero había algo que hacía que Blaine no dejara de querer mirarlo o hablarle todo el tiempo.

Blaine tenía la necesidad continua de querer saber mas y mas sobre ese chico. Todavía no sabía o no quería aceptar la razón por la cual quería entablar conversación con ese chico que apenas conocía.

Trató de conseguir su atención muchas veces en lo que iba de la semana pero nada era convincente. Parecía que Kurt no se cansaba de esquivarle la mirada.

Hasta que un día se atrevió a hablarle. Era un miércoles cuando lo encontró cerca de los lockers.

"hey, Kurt!" dijo Blaine sonriendo y acercándose a él con una bolsa.

"Es la camisa? Pensé que nunca la ibas a devolver. Primero camisas, después la voz principal... No me hubiera sorprendido no ver más a mi camisa" dijo Kurt sin dejar de ver su celular.

"¿que? No se de que hablas pero yo no robé nada y si no te la di antes fue solo porque tu te tomaste la libertad de alejarme de ti" dijo Blaine mientras pensaba en que, después de todo, solo eran celos del chico de ojos verdes.

"terminaste?" dijo por fin poniendo su celular en el bolsillo y robando la bolsa de las manos de Blaine "Ya la devolviste, puedes sentirte mejor. Ahora puedes salir de mi vista, chico nuevo" dijo despectivo y, viendo que Blaine no tenía intenciones de irse, tomó la bolsa giró y se fue sin más que decir.

Blaine sonrió porque por fin había hablado con Kurt después de tantos días. Pero luego la sonrisa se esfumó.

"Blaine! Te encontré pensé que no habías venido… tengo planes para hoy y tu estas en ellos" Blaine estrelló la cara con su mano y dio media vuelta para poder llegar a ver a su compañera.

"¿planes?" dijo Blaine mientras simulaba una sonrisa para Rachel.

_A veces, solo a veces, quería tomar una ametralladora y vaciarla sobre la cabeza de Rachel. Solo a veces._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les pareció? el proximo capitulo es una "bomba" cuantos mas comentarios tenga más rapido subo capitulo eso ya lo saben ¿no?<em>**

**_Gracias a todos los que comentan, hacen que me motive seguir escribiendo!_**


	4. Se resistió a creer en cuentos de hadas

**Les dije, solo debían confiar en que esta historia iba a ser linda al fin y al cabo!**

**espero que les guste!**

**(gracias por sus comentarios)**

* * *

><p>Burt sabe que Kurt no era de despertarse tan tarde pero creyó, por un momento, que su rutina de limpieza se le había ido un poco de las manos ese día.<p>

Burt decidió subir y llamar a Kurt aunque dudaba en que siga durmiendo, era imposible que su hijo se quedara dormido.

_Pero posiblemente así lo fuera esta vez._

"Kurt! Deja ya lo que estés haciendo, hijo! Es muy tarde…" dijo Burt golpeando la puerta efusivamente.

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio con dificultad la hora que señalaba el reloj en su mesita de luz.

"Oh! No! Ya.. ya voy papá! Me quedé dormido! No!" dijo Kurt saltando de la cama y tomando la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Solo pasó por el baño para cepillar su cabello, lavar los dientes y la cara en tan solo "un minutos treinta y seis segundos" Ni siquiera Kurt podía creerlo.

Tomó las llaves del auto, saludó a su padre y corrió antes de llegar mas tarde de lo esperado.

"No puedo creer, esto es increíble" dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía atascado en el semáforo.

Kurt no podía creer lo dormido que se había quedado, o peor aún, haberse quedado dormido por culpa de un estúpido sueño.

Kurt no era un chico de esos que viven soñando y tienen miles de aventuras en tan solo una noche. Solo soñó, y bien que no eran sueños si no pesadillas, cuando su madre había fallecido donde él corría por alcanzar a su madre pero ella corría aun mas fuerte y se esfumaba.

_Kurt pensó en que tal vez no era gran cosa soñar con el chico nuevo. _

Kurt no se lo había contado a nadie porque, realmente, nadie sabía nada de Kurt Hummel. Ni siquiera mercedes, quien se había convertido en la persona mas confiable en esos últimos días, sabía lo que él sentía cada vez que veía a Blaine Anderson. No podía explicarlo pero, antes de enterarse que él iba a ser la maldita voz principal con la estúpida de Rachel, todo cambió. Cada sentimiento de atracción hacia su persona, se convirtieron rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en odio, celos y hasta envidia.

No se quería dejar vencer por Rachel pero estaba seguro que Rachel iba a conseguirlo aunque tuviera una verruga en la frente. Ella era mujer ¿no? y estaba a un paso de él, pensó Kurt.

_Indudablemente Blaine no era su tipo _

Tal vez porque estaba dormido o tal vez porque no tenía uso de razón en ese momento pero Kurt Hummel jamás se rendiría a algo o a alguien, y ni siquiera él, pudo creer lo que sea que esa mañana estaba pensando en el auto mientras se dirigía al colegio.

_Todo cambió cuando entró al salón de la primera hora._

* * *

><p>"Bien, hoy seguiremos con segunda guerra mundial, todos habrá en la pagina 289" escuchó Kurt hablando al profesor cuando interrumpió la clase.<p>

"Disculpe, buenos días profesor" dijo cuando entró al aula.

"Oh, tranquilo Hummel. A todos nos puede pasar, por favor siéntese y empiecen a leer el capitulo"

Y ahí estaba, él, sin ninguna otra opción y sin ningún otro asiento, al lado del chico con ojos color avellana, una sonrisa inconfundible y unos rizos mojados sin peinar, se sentó Kurt Hummel.

Kurt solo pidió por alguna estúpida razón que esa hora termine. Tenerlo cerca significaba una distracción y, del solo sentir su mirada cuando se sentó al lado de él, hizo que un escalofríos recorriera todo su cuerpo.

"hola Kurt" dijo Blaine con su gran sonrisa.

Blaine podría asegurar que ese era su única oportunidad, sin Rachel y por supuesto, en todo el día para hablar con él. Con una simple charla le bastaba.

Kurt ni siquiera lo miró solo hizo un gesto en señal que se detenga y dijo "No me dirijas la palabra" tan frío como en sus propios oídos podía llegar a sonar.

"Okay" dijo Blaine mirando para arriba con la expresión "¿Por qué a mi?".

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y pensó durante unos minutos. Tomó una birome y sacó de su anotador una hoja para escribir algo. Dobló la hoja por la mitad y se la dejó a Kurt sobre su anotador. Kurt parecía sobreactuar muy bien prestando atención a las órdenes que el profesor estaba dando.

Kurt pudo ver de reojo la nota sobre su mesa. No quiso, no él no quería tomarla porque sabía que eso era perder el muro que había diseñado invisible a los ojos de Blaine.

Blaine no podía ver el muro pero podía sentirlo.

Kurt solo tardó unos minutos en atreverse a abrir la nota.

"¿no quieres hablar?"

Kurt tomó la lapicera y Blaine solo sonrió.

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿no sabes porque?"

"No, ¿puedes explicármelo?"

"A ver… veamos… ah si! Robaste mi protagónico en el coro, eres el chico nuevo y tu pantalón no combina con tu camisa"

Blaine rió cuando leyó la respuesta de Kurt.

"estas celoso? En serio?"

"Si, ¿Qué te creías?"

"lo siento. Si quieres hablamos con el señor Schuester y puede llegar a tomar en cuenta esto. Realmente te regalo el protagónico si eso quiere decir que me libraré de Rachel "

"mmm… pensándolo bien. Puedes quedarte con Rachel… yo me quedaré con el liderazgo del Glee club"

"ese no era el trato"

"tampoco éste"

"¿cual?"

"Este, yo no quería hablar contigo"

"Eso no parece. Y yo no quería vivir con la sombra de Rachel"

"Te lo ganaste"

"te lo regalo"

"no lo quiero"

"entonces?"

Sonó el timbre y Kurt escribió algo en el papel antes de dejárselo sobre la mesa y escabullirse entre los demás estudiantes.

Blaine tomó el papel y lo abrió. Estaba escrito de los dos lados porque no solo habían aclarado algunos problemas que Kurt tenía con él si no que también, minuciosamente, reían de las criticas que podían hacer sobre la ropa que tenía aquel día el profesor de historia.

Blaine abrió la nota y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos leían: "Almuerza conmigo"

Estaba feliz porque seguramente Kurt podía llegar a "perdonarlo" aunque, en si, él no había hecho algo realmente mal. Él era así y no podía ocultarlo.

Blaine amaba ser la estrella en todo aunque él era una buena persona.

Blaine había demostrado, a lo largo de los años, que él era capaz de perder la suya por conseguir la felicidad de alguien más.

Blaine tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la siguiente clase. Odiaba tener que esperar para la hora del almuerzo aunque él, realmente, no tenía hambre.

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado el momento. Entró a la cafetería del colegio y vio a mercedes y a Kurt en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban.<p>

Kurt no sabía que hacía cuando dejó la nota en la mesa con esa propuesta para Blaine. Pero ya lo había hecho y él se encontraba sentado en frente de él saludando a mercedes.

"Cariño tu si que estas rompiendo corazones" dijo mercedes y Kurt se sobresalto. Solo un poco pensando en que tal vez... _no, no era posible_ pensó por un momento Kurt.

"ninguna chica deja de mirarte todo el tiempo ¿sabes? Tal vez eres el loser mas popular de todos nosotros" terminó de decir Mercedes y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano del muchacho que sostenía con delicadeza el vaso plástico de gaseosa.

Blaine miró de reojo a toda la cafetería, y pudo observar que era cierto. Muchas chicas le sonreían cada vez que cruzaba mirada con ellas. Pensó por un momento y sonrió.

"Mmm ninguna me interesa" dijo dando una tímida sonrisa y agregando "hay alguien pero… " sonrió de nuevo, movió la cabeza en señal de "no" y, tal vez sin querer, le dirigió una mirada a Kurt que se encontraba en frente de él.

Kurt solo pensó en que tal vez era solo porque estaba en frente de él. No había otra razón. No podía haberla. _Se resistió a creer en cuentos de hadas._

Blaine, por primera vez, agradeció que los matones hagan algo bien cuando, Santana, un diablo rojo que había entrado hace solo un día al club Glee por razones que el club cree que son para espiarlos, con Brittanny otra chica, también porrista como santana que parecía tonta pero con un gran corazón.

Santana tomó a mercedes de la mano y trató de levantarla. Era imposible.

"mercedes, la judía está en el baño y necesita ayuda. Es el tercer granizado en el día que le tiran, tienes que venir a ayudarnos porque Brittanny no sabe si quiera donde está y yo no pienso seguir limpiándole la nariz" dijo santana apresurándose.

"Rachel?" dijo Blaine un poco confundidos con los términos que santana se dirigía que sabe quien.

"si, la judía insoportable. Hobbit no interrumpas sique con tu puré de manzana, mejor" dijo santana esperando a mercedes para salir hacia el baño de vuelta.

"Hobbit?" dijo Blaine cuando santana y mercedes se habían ido.

Blaine no se dio cuenta pero estaban solos, almorzando. Blaine pensó que tal vez parecía una cita mirado desde fiera pero nadie sabía mucho de él para juzgar esa escena.

Kurt rió y tomó un poco de gelatina "Santana es muy despectiva y por suerte a ti no te dice hada del bosque como a mi. Hobbit no está tan mal después de todo si te lo pones a pensar" dijo riéndose porque la latina tenía mucha razón. Tenía algunos parecidos con Frodo Bolson.

"mmm no sé" dijo Blaine tratando de no ser descubierto mirando hipnotizado los ojos de su compañero.

Blaine tenia la manía de perderse en esos ojos claros y trataba de descubrir cual era su color pero no… no hubo caso. Nunca podría decir cual era el color de sus ojos. Cada día eran diferentes.

"¿Blaine?¿que tienes en la próxima hora?" dijo Kurt cortando el silencio mientras Blaine jugaba con los restos de comida en su plato.

"mmm? Eeem… tengo economía ¿y tu?"

"físico química" dijo Kurt dando un suspiro. Odiaba esa materia.

"¿Qué te trajo a Lima, Blaine?" dijo Kurt preguntándose así mismo en que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo. Lo único que quería era escuchar a Blaine hablar. Kurt creía que tenía una bonita voz y, de la única forma de hacerle hablar, era preguntando cosas.

Sonó el timbre y Kurt se levantó sin esperar respuesta de Blaine aunque tampoco había señales de que algo saliera de la boca de Blaine.

Kurt tomó su bolso y se levantó. Blaine hizo lo mismo pero se quedó congelado en el lugar y sin siquiera poder contestarle la pregunta que le había formulado antes.

Kurt saludó a Blaine sin conseguir una respuesta del otro chico, y en cambio, él seguía embobado por alguna razón no aparente.

Blaine tomó de la muñeca a Kurt deteniendo el paso y sin pensarlo habló.

"Se que no nos conocemos pero… pero… es viernes y… no sé pensaba que tal vez…" dijo Blaine

"llega al punto Blaine" dijo Kurt esperando a que soltara su mano.

"quieres venir a casa luego del colegio? No tengo muchos amigos, ya sabes, chico nuevo… y tal vez podríamos… podrías contarme acerca de ti o podría…"

"No puedo pero iré luego de la visita al médico" dijo Kurt.

Blaine solo quedó fascinado con saber que Kurt visitaría su casa. No pretendía nada con él, en verdad. Pero no quería seguir hablando con Rachel y no quería pasar otro fin de semana aburrido en su casa viendo una y otra vez películas con su madre.

"que? Como? Tienes algo kurt? estas enfermo?" dijo Blaine un poco demasiado exaltado.

"No, tranquilo. Se que es obvio que te preocupo pero yo estoy bien. Es mi padre. Luego te explicaré, nos vemos Blaine…" dijo y volvió a caminar hasta la salida de la cafetería.

Blaine estaba entre alocado y sorprendido. No podía creer que haya dicho tal cosa a Kurt y, además, que él haya aceptado así como así. _¿no estaba enojado conmigo hace solo un par de horas?_

Blaine había olvidado de pedir el número de Kurt para poder enviarle la dirección pero por suerte tuvo economía con Artie y, él, pidió su numero de teléfono y, afortunadamente Artie lo tenía. Blaine tuvo que decir que era sobre un trabajo que compartían para historia porque no quería que nada se malinterpretara a los ojos de los demás.

_Tal vez Blaine era un poco maniático con el tema pero tenía una causa._

* * *

><p>Blaine envió un mensaje a Kurt cuando estaba en el garaje de su casa.<p>

"_Hola Kurt. Olvidé de darte mi numero y mi dirección (avenida tres y Pérez al 943) espero que te guste la tarta de arándanos… nos vemos, Blaine"_

Blaine saludó a su madre, subió con una gran sonrisa a su cuarto y se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama.

Su teléfono sonó en señal de un nuevo mensaje

"_que bien! Es solo a dos cuadras de mi casa, no sabía que tan cerca estábamos. Amo la tarta de arándanos! Nos vemos. Te aviso cuando estoy en camino" k._

Blaine suspiró y volvió a releer el mensaje.

Tal vez estaba siendo dramático pero del solo hecho que compartieran el gusto de una tarta era necesario para que Blaine no pierda las esperanzas.

No quería aceptarlo pero estaba sintiendo algo que no debería estar sintiendo por alguien que solo conoció hace un par de semanas.

Parecía extraño pero su mama, cuando él tenía tan solo seis años, le dijo que solo había una prueba para saber que uno quiere mucho a alguien y esa persona era especial en su vida.

Blaine hizo la prueba.

Dirigió su mano hacia el pecho, rió por lo que iba a hacer y cerró los ojos.

Tomó un respiro y, era cierto. Su corazón bombeaba más sangre cada vez que pequeñas imágenes acompañadas con el rostro de ese chico se le avecinaban en su mente.

Repitió su nombre de vuelta y sonrió.

Si, era él…

"_**Kurt Hummel"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a los reviews que enviaron! muchas gracias, en serio. Me motivan aseguir escribiendo.<strong>_

_**¿que les pareció?**_


	5. Quien soy yo

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan! y bueno muchos me preguntaron sobre Finn... y si... lo voy a agregar en el capitulo próximo! (No cuento más porque pienso sorprenderlos!)**

**Este capitulo es el que más me gustó escribir! Ademas porque da lugar al nombre de la historia no?**

* * *

><p>Blaine se siente un estúpido pero quiere que todo salga bien y no quiere que su madre haga nada innecesario y era <em>necesario <em>que Kurt no se entere su verdad.

Blaine almorzó con su madre como todos los días.

Shannon notó como su hijo llevaba dibujada una gran sonrisa mientras comía. Lo conocía muy bien, algo parecía pasarle.

"mmm veo que hoy mi hijo esta muy contento ¿A que se debe? ¿se puede decir?" su madre tomó un poco de agua.

"Es que hoy Kurt vendrá a casa" dijo Blaine y su madre casi escupe el agua que estaba tragando.

"¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Quién es? ¡Blaine!"

"1mamá!" dijo sosteniéndole la mano. Parecía que Shannon estaba teniendo un paro cardíaco. Odiaba que su hijo invite personas y no le diga. No era por nada especial si no porque odiaba que su hijo no se lo diga antes para preparar algo.

"Tranquila mamá, no te preocupes. Terminamos de almorzar y haremos una tarta. No te preocupes si es por eso… yo tampoco sabía que iba a venir… bueno si pero…" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"ese no es mi problema Blaine. Blaine cuéntame todo ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?"

"Es que, no sabía que iba a aceptar venir, entonces preferí no decirlo. Es todo" Blaine se levantó de la mesa.

"Blaine Anderson. Te sientas de nuevo y me cuentas exactamente todo"

Blaine no tuvo más que sentarse y contarle, desde el principio, como él había conocido a Kurt, algo que realmente no le molestaba. Con su madre, muy pocas veces, tenía secretos.

"Y eso es todo… supongo" dijo cuando le contó lo que había sucedido hoy en el colegio.

Su madre ahora se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaine sin entender y la siguió hasta la cocina.

"Hay algo que no me estas contando… así que me ayudas con el pastel y me cuentas _todo_" dijo su madre sabiendo que era cierto.

"mamá! No hay nada mas, lo juro" dijo Blaine casi seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sabes que digo cuando juras en vano, hijo. Dios mata un perrito y eso no lo quieres ¿verdad?" dijo su madre tomando los cachetes de su hijo y estirándolos.

"mamá, ya no soy un nene de dos años" dijo cuando soltó sus cachetes.

"Siempre serás mi bebé… bueno ahora con un poco de bello en la barbilla" Blaine tocó su barbilla con preocupación y se dirigió tan rápido al baño como pudo y regresó al instante.

"¿ves? Blaine hay algo que me ocultas. No me digas que te gusta este tal chico Kurt, ¿no?" dijo Shannon con las manos en su cintura.

"No, no, no. Solo quiero tener amigos. Estoy cansado de Rachel y, aunque ame los musicales, verlos con ella me dan repugnancia" dijo Blaine con su mejor cara de asco.

"mmm supongamos que te creo. Solo quiero decir que si te llegara a gustar este chico… no metas la pata. No queremos que te pase…"

"lo mismo que en la otra escuela" dijo Blaine ya casi aburrido del discurso de su madre. "Lo sé mamá y eso no sucederá, lo…lo… prometo" dijo Blaine tomando el recipiente que su madre le estaba dando.

"Está bien. Solo te pido que enmanteques el molde porque si llego a darte el horno me quemas la casa completa… mientras tanto puedes contarme como es él… Kurt?"

"Si, Kurt Hummel" Blaine no se resistió y comenzó a contarle como era física y personalmente.

Su mama notó lo interesado que su hijo estaba por Kurt. Shannon podía verlo solamente en la forma en que lo describía.

"¿ojos bonitos? Que chico _no_ interesado por otro diría eso?" Pensó Shannon y sonrió. Sabía cuando su hijo estaba enamorado de alguien y cuando no.

Odiaba decirlo pero esperaba que, por alguna razón, Kurt Hummel también sea _gay._

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en la puerta de los Anderson alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde ese viernes.<p>

Blaine presentó a Kurt con su madre y se sentaron en la mesa. Shannon vio a Kurt y era exactamente como su hijo había dicho "ojos bonitos", piel pálida blanca, un sonrisa radiante, un gusto por la ropa increíble, un pelo bastante peinado y un perfume delicioso.

Kurt pudo ver que Shannon era una mujer que no pasaba los 45 años, tenía una figura delgada, estatura media, y unos ojos increíbles. Parecidos a los de su hijo, un color almendra aunque menos claros que los de Blaine.

Blaine estaba nervioso por alguna razón y, Kurt, Kurt no lo estaba.

Kurt estaba muy seguro de todo y los nervios muy pocas veces aparecían en él. Es más, estaba extrañamente encantado con Shannon y con Blaine. Parecía que podía hablar muchas cosas en solo dos minutos con ellos.

Shannon dejó por unos largos minutos a los chicos hablando para buscar la tarta y los cafés.

Blaine y Kurt hablaron un largo rato sobre Santana y Brittany, sobre el comentario que ayer había hecho la rubia en el club Glee y también hablaron sobre Rachel.

"¿y su cara? ¿viste su cara Kurt?" decía entre risas Blaine.

"Fue… fue lo mejor" decía entre más risas Kurt. "Y ese fue su segundo granizado en el día... Rachel Berry game over!" dijo Kurt y seguía riendo. Parecía que se iban a desmayar de tanto reír. Recordar como Rachel había quedado de un color violeta por tantos granizados en un día era algo que jamás olvidarían.

"parecía un monstruo violeta"

Kurt dejó de reír y ahora se notaba frustrado "oh, que suerte que hoy nadie me atacó. Estoy harto de eso" dijo Kurt seriamente. En serio no soportaba que le hagan eso.

"Si, aunque no es tan malo después de todo" Dijo Blaine recordando la primera vez que él había recibido un granizado. Por lo menos Kurt estuvo allí cuando lo recibió.

La madre de Blaine apareció de la cocina y dejó los cafés en frente de cada uno de los que se encontraban allí.

Shannon sirvió pastel a cada uno, aunque ellos no prestaron mucha atención. Seguían hablando sobre Mercedes y sobre cómo se habían hecho tan amigos con Kurt.

"¿y Kurt? ¿qué tal la tarta, cariño?" dijo Shannon

"Excelente, muchas gracias en serio" dijo saboreando una porción en la boca.

"Podría decirse que es tan buena como la que mi madre me hacía cuando era chico pero…"

"nunca la superaría, lo sé. Siempre pasa, hasta a mi me pasa. Te entiendo, cariño" dijo Shannon.

"gracias" dijo Kurt y sonrió.

Kurt dejó de hablar y el momento y, el aire, se tensó. Se podía ver la mirada de Kurt un poco lejana.

Shannon decidió hablar. "Podría conocerla, digo. Si no es molestia. Es que veras soy nueva en esta ciudad… y Blaine me ha dicho que vives a tan solo dos cuadras de aquí."

Blaine le dio un pequeño golpe en el pie lo que hizo que Shannon mire de reojo a su hijo. A veces su madre podía meter la pata y esta era una de esas veces.

"Si, mamá tiene razón. Podrían… conocerse ¿no?" dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt aunque podía ver un brillo en los ojos de su compañero que no podía distinguir si era entre tristeza o nostalgia.

"Kurt tienes algo?" Dijo Blaine un poco preocupado.

Kurt parecía haber salido del transe en el que se encontraba y habló con un gran sonrisa.

"Lo siento. No aclaré. Discúlpenme pero mi mama murió cuando tenia 8 años pero seguramente ustedes dos hubieran sido buenas amigas, lo aseguro." Dijo tan rápido como pudo. Podía contarlo pero era casi imposible no notar como Kurt parecía perder un poco de fuerzas cuando lo hacía.

Shannon tomó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas y podía ver cuanto echaba de menos a su madre. Shannon se sentía culpable y dijo "Lo siento cariño no queríamos sacar el tema. Lo sentimos mucho" dijo mirando a su hijo que echó la cabeza para abajo. Blaine también se sentía un poco mal por haber insistido.

"Esta bien. Es algo que pasa ¿no? Hay que aceptar lo que nos toca vivir y bueno eso es todo" dijo Kurt sonriendo. Acarició la mano de Shannon y tomó su café.

En ese mismo momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Shannon se paró de la mesa para atender.

"Hola cariño, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Shannon prestando mucha atención a lo que su marido le decía desde el teléfono. "ajá ya veo. ¿Son aquellos papeles que están en el living? Ah, okay. Iré en un momento" dijo Shannon desde el teléfono.

"¿mamá?" dijo Blaine mirando lo apresurada que su madre estaba.

"si, cariño?" dijo su madre tomando los papeles que su marido le había pedido. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Ah, ya sabes como es tu padre. Se despierta tan tarde que raras veces se acuerda de llevar los papeles a la oficina, eso le pasa cuando trae trabajo a la casa y, como siempre, yo tengo que hacer el trabajo duro" dijo su madre dándole un beso en al mejilla a su hijo.

"Kurt, cariño, un gusto en conocerte espero volver a verte y bueno. Suerte" dijo y saludó, al igual que a su hijo, con un beso y salió por la puerta de entrada.

"Tu madre es..."

"si, lo sé. Es ella." Dijo sonriendo. Sabía a que se refería. Su madre era una excelente persona y se podría decir que a nadie le podía caer mal esa mujer.

Blaine tomó los vasos y los llevó al lavadero. Kurt ayudó también con los platos y la tarta. Hubo un cómodo silencio hasta que Blaine habló.

"ven" dijo cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el living. "te mostraré algo" dijo tomando de la mano de Kurt y subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

"¿qué? ¿Que es Blaine?" dijo Kurt un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Blaine.

A veces, Blaine, solo actuaba y no pensaba.

"Tranquilo, es mi hijo" dijo Blaine riendo por la expresión de Kurt.

"¿un hijo? Anderson sabía que eras raro pero esto ya me sorprende" dijo Kurt cuando se encontraba en la puerta de lo que parecía el cuarto de Blaine.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos, sonrió y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Ni bien la abrió, Toto saltó a saludar a Blaine.

"Toto ya, es suficiente" Blaine reía cuando Toto no dejaba de saltarle, parecía eléctrico. Tal vez eso sucedía cuando Toto tenia nuevas visitas.

"Oh Blaine. Era un perro. Juro que creí que en serio estabas demente" dijo Kurt con una mano en su pecho y con la cara que parecía de pánico.

"Tranquilo no estoy loco" dijo Blaine ahora arrodillado. Kurt lo copió y tocó al perro. Parecía que Toto disfrutaba que Kurt lo acariciara.

"Mira, te mostraré algo" dijo Blaine.

"Toto, siéntate" y el perro lo hizo.

"ahora Toto dale la mano a Kurt" dijo Blaine y el perro volvió a obedecer.

"Wow, Blaine! Tu perro es hermoso" dijo Kurt acariciando a Toto. "buen chico, buen chico" dijo Kurt mientras volvía a acariciar al pequeño perro.

* * *

><p>Blaine le pide a Kurt que pase a su cuarto y se siente.<p>

Kurt pudo notar la cantidad de guitarras que había en el cuarto, los Cds en el escritorio, algunas revistas de Rolling Stones, y un piano de esos eléctricos. Hasta había una guitarra que se conectaba a un ampliador.

La habitación era perfecta, pensó Kurt. Muy luminosa y Kurt quedó maravillado con la decoración de ella.

Hablaron durante un buen rato sobre la decoración del cuarto, Blaine le contó lo habilidoso que era en algunos instrumentos musicales, Blaine tocó la guitarra para Kurt y, Kurt, cantó con él. Se rieron por las anécdotas que Kurt le contaba sobre su padre y también hablaron sobre su antigua escuela, la academia Dalton.

Kurt también le contó que él no hizo muchos amigos en la escuela porque no está interesado en hacer amistades con gente que no le interese hablar con él y, además, él era… bueno él era Kurt Hummel, el chico que integra el coro Glee y, desde siempre, lo esquivaron por alguna estúpida razón.

"Blaine" dijo Kurt mientras Blaine tocaba algo en su guitarra. Los dos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la cama de Blaine.

Parecía algo normal y Kurt creyó que era el mejor momento para hacerle aquella pregunta que venía estando en su mente desde hacía un tiempo pero que no sabía si hacerla o no.

Kurt creyó en serio que era el mejor momento, si su sexto sentido no lo traicionaba, estaba seguro que él tenía razón.

_Blaine, desde__ que vio a Kurt con ese moño con camisa blanca y un pantalón de diseñador, tenía la misma pregunta que ahora Kurt se cuestionaba en su mente. Blaine necesitaba preguntar pero no se creía apto para hacerlo. Y no lo iba a hacer o eso era lo que creía._

"si?" dijo Blaine dejando la guitarra en el piso y mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

"Blaine ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Pero si no es lo que pienso no quiero que te sientas ofendido por favor" dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

"Esta bien, solo pregunta Kurt. No me voy a enojar" Blaine dijo y sonrió. "Y es curioso porque yo también tengo que hacerte una pregunta"

"Entonces hazla primero porque creo que si te pregunto esto me echaras por la ventana de tu cuarto y no vas a poder preguntarlo después" dijo Kurt con una mirada traumada. Se podría decir que Kurt estaba, por primera vez, un poco nervioso.

"Bien pero creo que el que va a echarme por mi propia ventana eres tu si me equivoco en lo que pienso" dijo Blaine y suspiró.

"Tranquilo, Blaine. No lo haré, lo prometo." dijo sonriendo.

"Es complicado de decirlo pero tu-tu.." Blaine parecía que se había quedado mudo por un momento. Tomó fuerzas y volvió a hablar. "ya sabes… tu Kurt… tu- ¿Eres gay?" Y a Blaine le salió la pregunta tan rápido que casi fue un suspiro.

Kurt no supo si contestar o no hasta que Blaine lo toma de las manos. Ese gesto produjo que Kurt se sintiera débil por un momento. Quería disimularlo, quería. Pero querer, no es poder.

Blaine notó como las lágrimas amenazaban en escaparse en cualquier momento de los ojos de Kurt.

"Kurt, no tienes porque temer yo… yo… yo jamás te haría algo. Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero puedes contar conmigo…" Blaine notó como Kurt comenzaba a quebrarse. Blaine tenía razón y Kurt, sin querer, le estaba diciendo"_si, soy gay._"

Blaine seguía sosteniendo las manos de Kurt y ahora secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de su compañero.

Blaine no dijo nada y dejó que Kurt llorara, lo necesitaba.

"No se lo he dicho a nadie pero supongo que todos lo saben ¿no?" Dijo Kurt secando sus propias lagrimas.

"No, no. No creo, Kurt… Mira te lo pregunté porque algo insinué. Mi…"

"¿Sexto sentido?" Dijo Kurt riendo mientras tomaba un pañuelo que Blaine le ofrecía.

"Si, exacto" Kurt se paró y parecía enojado.

"no puedo creer que te esté contando esto ni siquiera se que hago acá" Kurt dijo más enojado con él mismo que con la situación.

"hey, tranquilo" dijo Blaine mientras se paraba. Tomó las dos manos de Kurt nuevamente y lo miró fijamente.

"Mira Kurt se que es muy difícil salir y decirle a todo el mundo lo que eres. Uno no elige lo que es. Yo también… me costó mucho… pero al fin me entendieron" Kurt fijó la mirada en los ojos de Blaine.

_No lo podía creer pero… ¿Blaine? No podía ser. No podía creer que Blaine e__ra…_

Kurt no necesitó más. "Entonces quieres decir que…" dijo Kurt.

"Si Kurt. Pero no quiero que nadie se entere. Prometí a mamá que este año trataría de pasar inadvertido, por eso seguro te sorprende pero… si Kurt, soy gay y estoy orgulloso de ello pero… aquí no puedo ir por ahí diciéndolo porque estoy seguro que voy a salir lastimado y no quiero" Blaine soltó las manos de Kurt y le dio la espalda tratando de no quebrarse ahora él. Era lo que faltaba.

"En Dalton podía ser quien yo quisiera sin ningún problema por su política de tolerancia cero, como te conté. Pero aquí… en Mckinley las cosas no son las mismas Kurt y no quiero que suceda lo mismo que… " Dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama. Kurt se sentó junto a él.

"Blaine ¿Qué… que sucedió?"

"Es una larga historia. Lo mejor es que nadie se entere. Nadie entendería y te juro que es muy complicado ser quien eres" dijo Blaine y suspiró del solo hecho de recordarlo. "pero… pero no quiere decir que tu sufras la misma suerte que yo, Kurt. Tal vez me equivoco y las cosas no pasan mas que un par de granizados y un par de pantalones de diseñador tirados a la basura" Kurt rió.

"Blaine ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Kurt y se tiró en la cama. Blaine se tiró de espaldas al lado de Kurt, al igual que Kurt se encontraba.

"Lo que quieras" dijo mirando al techo.

"¿Entonces tus papas saben que eres gay?"

"Si, lo saben" dijo Blaine.

"Tengo miedo de contarle a mi padre… ¿y si reacciona mal, Blaine?"

Blaine giró para mirar a Kurt y sonrió. Blaine se sentía orgullosos que ese chico, a pesar que no se conocieran tanto, pudiera contar con él para lo que sea.

"Mira Kurt, yo no tardé mucho en contarles porque bueno… conociste a mi madre. Ella es incapaz de juzgarme y siempre lo supo. Desde chico, ella sabía que yo era diferente. Kurt, tu no tienes porque tener miedo a contarle a la gente que te aprecia lo que en verdad eres. Tal vez, ¿Burt? ¿Burt era su nombre?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Burt no creo que reaccione mal. Es tu padre, lo va a entender. No?"

"Supongo" dijo Kurt y sonrió.

"Coraje Kurt. Se que lo mejor es que él sepa pero yo no soy quien para apresurarte." Blaine vuelve a secar las lágrimas que yacían en el rostro enrojecido de Kurt.

Blaine parecía no dejar de darle esa sonrisa extrañamente convincente que le decía a Kurt "_todo saldrá bien_".

"Gracias Blaine" dijo sonriendo "no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti… Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi padre… ¿y te lo estoy diciendo a ti?" Kurt reía.

"Gracias a ti" dijo Blaine "Por lo menos no soy el único chico gay en el colegio"

Blaine no dejaba de sonreír y Kurt agradecía que lo haga. Amaba extrañamente, por alguna razón, esa sonrisa.

Kurt se paró, sonrió y dijo "Creo que ya es muy tarde… puedes…?" no pudo terminar la frase porque Blaine ahora lo abrazaba fuerte.

Kurt se hubiera alejado en otras circunstancias pero no lo hizo. Ese abrazo no era algo que esperaba pero era algo que necesitaba. Alguien a quien aferrarse en esos momentos difíciles donde uno se encuentra sin un GPS, en un lugar tan oscuro que ni siquiera puede ver sus pies.

* * *

><p>Blaine despidió a Kurt y vio como se alejaba caminando con las manos en el bolsillo.<p>

Blaine se quedó en la puerta y, _por alguna razón, no se resistió a volver a creer en cuentos de hadas._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like cookies. Only better.(Los comentarios son como las galletas. Solamente que mejor)<em>

_Los comentarios me inspiran, muchas gracias a todos!_


	6. El mago de oz

**Y estoy con mi 6to capitulo con 17 reviews pero confio en que van a subir porque ustedes me tienen fe y yo la inspiración la recargo con reviews y mejor no digo mas nada porque me van a denunciar jajaja**

**Disfruten y acuerdense que me tomo el trabajito de hacer cada capitulo y, obvio que lo hago mas que por mi que otra cosa porque me encanta escribir, pero sepan que yo tambien me merezco un aplauso no? *me emocioné* (hoy estoy loca, si)**

* * *

><p>Blaine no pasaba mucho tiempo con Kurt porque este pasa mucho tiempo con mercedes yendo de compras y haciendo planes. Lo que produce que Blaine quiera pasar mas tiempo con Kurt porque, siendo sinceros era el único capaz de entenderlo y además era el único momento donde se sentía seguro de quien era y no necesitaba mentirle a nadie.<p>

A pesar de que Blaine no habló mucho con Kurt en estos dias en el colegio, porque no tienen muchas clases juntos, se la pasaban escribiéndose mensajes y organizando planes para los fines de semanas porque era en el único momento, además de los días de estudio, que Blaine podía estas con Kurt juntos por lo menos durante una hora o dos.

Kurt era malo en matematicas y Blaine se ofreció para ayudarlo, y ahora, pasaban más tiempo juntos pero no mucho porque Kurt y Blaine estaban guardando un secreto y no querían que los rumores y prejuicios se hagan presentes y eso no sería bueno.

Kurt no estaba tan aterrado como Blaine por el hehco de que nunca supo de que eran capaz de hacer las personas homofóbicas. Blaine sabia muy bien que sucedía pero tampoco podía obligarlo a su amigo que no dijera nada cuando si quería hacerlo.

Kurt le contó a Blaine, un dia entre mensajes en clase, que mercedes "lo sabía". Fue lo único que Blaine había recibido por parte de Kurt e hizo que Bliane pensara en cualquier cosas y se asustó. Se asutó porque creyó que él era quien había sido descubierto y no quería. Tenia miedo. Ni bien sonó el timbre se dirigió hasta el salón dnde kurt estaba y lo esperó.

"Kurt" dijo cuando vio que el chico ni se percató de su presencia y pasó por al lado.

"oh, blaine" sonrió. "no te había visto." Dijo acomodándose el bolso en su hombro, parecía pesado.

"que pasó?" dijo algo nervioso por lo que su amigo iba a decir.

"tranquilo, no todo es por ti" dijo con su sonrisa nostálgica y siguió hablando mientras se dirigían a los casilleros "Mercedes sabe. Sabe que soy… bueno eso"

Blaine miró a kurt casi sorprendido pero dejó que terminara su discurso. Era necesario.

"Tuve que decírselo. Hoy por la mañana, cuando llegué, me encontré con ella y… bueno me ha preguntada si yo besé a alguien y le dije que no. Empezamos a hablar y… ella creía que nosotros dos estábamos saliendo... si fuera así tu y yo… bueno no viene al caso. La cosa es que tuve que decirle la verdad y le dije también…" Kurt fue interrumpido por blaine que hizo una señal de "pare" y se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

"woooo. Calma! Es mucha infomacion en mi disco rigido" y Kurt sonrió, amaba el buen humor de su amigo "Entonces, ahora veo… y que le dijiste?"

El timbre sonó en ese mismo momento.

"Le confesé que me gustaba alguien, luego te cuento tengo que salir corriendo…" Y Blaine quedó parlaizado en su lugar con la mirada perdida.

"Podía ser cierto?" pensó. "No, no puede ser. Sino…" "Si no lo fuera tal vez me lo hubiera dicho en el momento".

Y ahí estaba Blaine, en medio del pasillo, con sus pensamientos, esperando que un rayo lo partiera por la mitad.

* * *

><p>"Viste eso?"<p>

"Hola, si. Me encanta que me llames" dijo con un tono sarcástico a metros de la puerta del baño.

"Da igual, Mercedes está llorando parece que el angel confesó lo confesable"

"Santana? Crei que eras mercedes, si hubiera sabido ya estaría cortando"

"No lo haras porque todos sabemos que quieres saber que sucede"

"Bueno cuentamelo" dijo rachel dirijiendose al baño.

"Bien pero es la ultima vez que socorro a algún perdedor de Glee, mi paciencia tiene sus limites rachel"

"Quiero que te quede claro que sos parte del coro también, solo eso. Ahora si, cuentame"

"Solo diré: ten cuidado con tu elfo domestico"

Rachel corrió y llegó al baño, abrió la puerta y vio que solo se encontraba Santana y mercedes secándose las lagrimas.

Vio a santana.

"blaine?"

"Si, acabo de verlos en el pasillo al elfo y al angel hablando animadamente y Mercedes me dijo lo que todos sabíamos del angel"

"Kurt?"

"Si, Kurt. Kurt es gay." Santana miró desafiante a Rachel y cortó el teléfono.

"¿Era necesario gastar crédito para un llamada?" gritó Mercedes desde los espejos todavía llorando.

* * *

><p>Blaine terminó preguntándole a Kurt mientras le servía café en su casa sobre lo que le había dicho en el pasillo. Quería saberlo aunque eso destuyera su amistad o… ¿su vida?.<p>

"¿Y bien?" dijo Blaine cuando vio que Kurt se sonrojaba.

"está bien. Debí contártelo a ti primero pero… no lo sé" Kurt comenzó a balbucear, parecía realmente nervioso. "Es Finn Hudson" dijo tan rápido como pudo.

Blaine no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste, envidioso o celoso, depresivo o realista. Optó por preguntar quien era.

"Es un chico alto, esta en el equipo de futbol, tiene rasgos perfectos y…" Kurt seguñia hablan y Blaine dejó de escucharlo. No quería. Sentía como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos. Quería que haya dicho "Es Blaine anderson" pero a la vez no.

Kurt miró a su amigo y vio su mirada triste. "Blaine, que tienes?"

Blaine sonrió para ocultar su mal humor. "No nada, es solo que… Es del equipo… ya sabes son… no son como nosotros Kurt" dijo Blaine rascándose la cabeza en señal d epreocupacion.

"Lo se. Pero… nadie te lo dijo? Kurt Hummel consigue lo que quiere"

* * *

><p>En menos de una semana todo el coro y todo el colegio sin eceptuar ningún profesor sabían sobre Kurt. Parecía que ahora todo el mundo lo observaba esperando encontrarle algo malo. Buscando respuestas al rumor que tanto se decía por lo pasillos de Mckinley.<p>

Kurt querñia pararse en una silla y preguntar porque lo miraban tanto y decir: "_Si, soy gay_".

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la semana pasaba, y Kurt era maltratado aun mas por las miradas casi de odio de algunos alumnos, los granizados en la cara y, además, ahora debía soportar a un estúpido que lo golpeaba contra los casilleros. Kurt era muy frágil y era de suceder que él terminara en el piso y con algunos moretones en su piel palida en la zona de la espalda.<p>

Su matón se llamaba Dave Karofsky. Un chico grandote, con una mirada clara aunque malvada con una actitud demasiado empedernida causando mal a todo lo que le molestara. Antes también molestaba a todos pero ahora, Dave, tenía la diversión de golpear a Kurt por el solo hecho de ser gay.

Blaine se sentía terriblemente mal por todo aquello porque sabía que eso iba a suceder al fin y al cabo, pero consiguió que Kurt se olvidara de sus problemas durante un buen tiempo cuando pasaban, después de clases, por un cafe o iban al living de la casa de Blaine a recostarse a ver una película en una distancia que, por lo menos Blaine, quería acortar.

Al vivir tan cerca uno del otro, iban al colegio juntos. Algunas veces Blaine debía pasar a buscar a Kurt por su casa y otras veces Kurt lo iba a buscar a Blaine.  
>Kurt nunca había llevado a Blaine a su casa porque no quería que su padre se preguntara cosas. Los chicos son raros y nunca invitan a un amigo de colegio a ir a su casa. Él no quería, por lo menos, y si salía todo bien, hasta que su padre se <em>enterara<em>.

* * *

><p>Un día Kurt toma coraje y le cuenta a su padre que es gay. Burt lo toma bien porque el lo sabia desde que tenia tres años.<p>

"no importa que te guste, que eres o que quieres ser, kurt. Tu eres mi hijo, mi única familia y siempre te amaré y te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes porque a pesar de ser tu padre no soy quien para decidir sobre tus decisiones" dijo su padre y abrazó a su hijo tan fuerte como pudo.

Burt es un hombre con gran corazón, abusivo de la comida, con amor incondicional al fútbol, amante de la cerveza fría y un hombre viudo desde hace ya ocho años y, aunque Kurt no lo sabía, Burt, salía desde hacía poco tiempo con una mujer.

Burt pensaba contárselo pero sabía que no lo iba a tomar muy bien por como era de celoso y, por razones obvias, era demasiado con aceptar que ahora las situaciones eran diferentes y que ahora era el momento de Kurt y no el suyo. Ya iba a ver tiempo para hablarlo.

* * *

><p>El Sabado kurt no podía dormir. No sabía cual era la razón pero no dudó en llamar a Blaine. Sabía que Blaine sufría de insomnio varias veces a la semana y, esperaba, que este día sea uno de ellos.<p>

"¿Kurt?" dijo Blaine levantándose un poco de la cama para acomadarse en el respaldo.

"Si, hola Blaine! Insomnio?" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabe por que pero, por alguna razón, reía cuando hablaba con Blaine y olvidaba todo lo que alguna vez le causó dolor.

"si y tu?"

"No, no sé. No me puedo dormir y no dejo de pensar"

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias. Hablé con mi papá" Kurt tenía que contárselo, no podía dejarlo como si nada. Mientras tanto, Blaine, saltó de la cama.

"y co-como reaccionó, kurt?" dijo casi temblando, no conocía a Burt pero tenía miedo.

"tranquilo Blaine, lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé. En realidad creí que iba a tener que tocar a tu puerta y que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa pero… no! Papá lo tomó realmente bien y me dijo que no le importaba y que todo estaba bien" dijo kurt con una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz porque, por fin, algo le había slaido bien.

"uff, kurt. Cuanto me alegro. Es un gran paso. Es bueno que los demás acepten lo que sos…"

"si, menos en Mckinley..."

"Lo importante es lo que tu familia y la gente que te quiere diga, que te respete y te acepte. No deberías pensar en eso. Se que está ese idiota de Karofsky que tengo ganas de matarlo y… y…" se retractó de seguir pensando y decir eso. Blaine podría terminar confesando cosas que no quería. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, kurt" dijo y suspiró.

"Gracias blaine"

"De nada Kurt" dijo Blaine en un suspiro.

"kurt?"

"si?"

"Quería preguntarte algo… no sé si tenes pareja para la tarea del lunes que nos dejó el Sr. Schuester y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi pajera… digo de canto" dijo Blaine algo nervioso.

"pero ¿Y rachel?"

"ah! No te conté Rachel está rara no sé porque pero ahora ella dijo algo que necesitaba… una voz femenina?" dijo blaine dudoso "Si, eso dijo. Asi que elijió a Quinn y bueno. ¿Qué dices?"

"Esta bien, acepto." Respondiendo como una propuesta de compromiso y se rió.

"Tengo la canción perfecta, te espero mañana si?"

"Bueno, excelente. Yo ya me había olvidado de esa tarea. El señor Schuester me tiene cansado con sus canciones de Jorunal. Espero que la termine en algún momento con eso".

Blaine rió y siguieron hablando por un tiempo que parecían horas. Kurt no se podía dormir asique Blaine tomó su libro de dibujos de cuando era chico y comenzó a leerle _el mago de oz_. Parecía estúpido pero era de la única forma que Blaine podía dormir cuando era muy pequeño.

Blaine dejó de leer y escuchó un susurro casi inaudible, estaba hablando dormido.

Blaine iba a cortar hasta que escuchó algo que Kurt decía entre sueños. No pudo aguantar, cortó el teléfono y sonrió nerviosamente. Si quería llegar a dormir, esa no era la mejor idea para hacerlo aunque apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

"Yo también te quiero, kurt" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa recordando lo que kurt le había dicho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer and I love you guys!<em>**


	7. Riendo a carcajadas

_El capitulo que les traigo hoy fue un delirio! primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios y seguir la historia! _

**Estuve pensando en que tal vez les gustaría tenerme en twitter asique el que quiera puede dejarmelo cuando escribe un comentraio y yo los seguiré... si ven a alguien desconocido que los sigue pregunten si soy quien escribe este fic!**

Gracias y disfruten! 

* * *

><p>Blaine esperaba como casi todos los fines de semanas que llegara esa persona a tocar el timbre de su hogar. Amaba saber que no tenía que sentirse nervioso por si su madre decía algo que no correspondía o darle un mal momento a su padre quien, a pesar de aceptarlo, le molestaba, de alguna manera <em>saberlo.<em>

Aunque, su padre no le creyera, él y kurt no eran más que solo buenos amigos.

Su padre y su madre aprovechaban los domingos para pasear ya que era el único momento donde, el trabajo, no les ocupaba la mente. Blaine, cuando era pequeño, amaba salir con sus padres y recostarse bajo el sol en un parque, pero ahora, prefería quedarse en casa. Desde hacía años que el domingo era de sus padres y a él no le molestaba. Al contrario, amaba la soledad de su hogar porque era el mejor momento para poder concentrarse, escribir canciones y pensar…

Pero eso solía ser _divertido_ cuando no lo conocía. Todo es mucho más divertido cuando la soledad es tu única compañía. Hasta hacer explotar el horno tratando de hacer una torta es divertido. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente. Cuando vivía con sus padres, y no en Dalton, era divertido buscar cosas para hacer _solo_.

Estaba vestido a la perfección, sentado en la cama con los anteojos puestos y tratando de terminar algunos acordes en su guitarra de su canción. No era una gran letra pero era lo que se le había venido a la mente, ese mismo día a la madrugada, cuando terminó de cortar con Kurt. Cuando… cuando Kurt dijo aquellas palabras que hicieron que, de alguna manera, las esperanzas resurjan después de saber que él estaba enamorado de un tipo totalmente vacío y con ceros posibilidades con él. Finn no era como Blaine, y a él, eso lo reconfortaba porque, por lo menos, tenía un punto a favor y un _te quiero _entre sueños de kurt.

Blaine, luego de saber el apellido de Finn, lo buscó en Facebook y, como bien idiota que lo creía Blaine, Finn, tenía su facebook sin privacidad.

Por lo que pudo ver había tenido una relación con Quinn Fabray, la chica mas popular de todo el colegio y líder de las porristas que hacía poco había llegado al club Glee con santana y Brittany. También vio algunas cosas como que era el chico más popular del colegio, sus malas calificaciones, su mala escritura, sus pocas neuronas, y era jugador de futbol en el colegio y… algo que le interesó bastante… Finn Hudson no dejaba de ponerle me gusta al las fotos de Rachel Berry y, Azimio, un jugador compañero de Finn, no dejaba de cargarlo con ella. No tenía idea que era lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que no se iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Era necesario deshacerse de Rachel y, tal vez, era una muy buena opción.

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Sus sueños cada vez eran peores y no podía creer que se haya despertado diciendo "Blaine… te quiero". Era imposible. Estaba seguro que lo quería pero no de la forma con la que en su sueño lo hacía. Era su mejor amigo, una persona increíble y un hermoso chico pero estaba casi seguro que no había posibilidades con Blaine y, además, él no podía olvidarse de Finn aunque pudiera.<p>

Finn era su chico ideal, su sueño y su único amor desde hacía mucho tiempo y estaba completamente seguro que iba a conseguirlo.

Caminaba nervioso y con las manos heladas. Eran casi cuatro cuadras de su casa a la casa de Blaine pero hubiera querido que fueran más para poder tranquilizarse y pensar.

Lo peor es que, kurt, iba más veces a la casa de Blaine que al centro comercial y, eso, para Kurt, era demasiado.

Tocó el timbre solo dos veces y esperó. Sabía que Blaine estaba solo los domingos y que era imposible que Blaine no tardara su tiempo en bajar las escaleras.

Escuchó los mil cerrojos de la puerta abriéndose y ahí estaba. Blaine Anderson con su mejor sonrisa y con uno de esos sweaters que eran tan él.

"Kurt pasa" dijo sin soltar su sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"gracias. Es un día muy lindo no lo crees?" dijo kurt y se quitó la campera y el bolso que llevaba, y lo colgó sin esperar que Blaine lo haga. Conocía muy bien la casa y ya era parte de ella.

"Si, es muy lindo. Podríamos ir un rato a fuera si quieres…" dijo Blaine y sonrió.

"¿podemos…?" dijo kurt sonriendo.

"Claro que si! Lo hemos planeado desde hace mucho ¿no?" dijo Blaine y se dijeron hacia la cocina para calentar el agua para el té.

Si, Kurt quería volver así infancia y Blaine iba a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo reír. Amaba reírse con él. Era increíble las veces que Shannon los encontraba tentados tirados en el piso riendo tan fuerte que toda la manzana podía oírlos. La pasaban excelentemente bien juntos y, ni Blaine ni Kurt, cambiarían ese momento por otro. Porque estar juntos era divertido y además eran capaz de hablar millones de cosas en un solo día y olvidar cualquier problema que los atemorice y, por sobre todo, el colegio.

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía parar de reírse, tenia la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate y, Blaine, estaba llorando de tanto reír. Estaban riendo por la situación. Nunca a nadie en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido jugar al te en mesitas de niños de 5 años y en sillas que eran tan frágiles como una caja.<p>

Estaban tomando el té y, en un momento, Blaine cayó sin aviso al piso rompiendo la silla en dos. Kurt no podía dejar de reírse porque la situación era increíble. Blaine estaba tan tentado que olvidó el te y se le cayó en el sweater aunque, por suerte, el te no estaba tan caliente como suponía que estaba asique no se hizo daño.

Kurt vio que la cara de Blaine dejaba de ser una expresión feliz cuando el té toco su sweater.

"estas bien Blaine?" dijo kurt y tomo una servilleta y se arrodilló al lado de él para ayudarlo.

"Estoy bien" dijo Blaine y se tornó serio cuando vio que Kurt tomaba una servilleta y secaba su sweater. Estaba tan cerca la mano de kurt de su cuerpo que no podía dejar de pensar en tomarla y acercarlo a él. Pero no. Eso no era posible. Era abusar de la confianza de su amigo y era incapaz de hacerlo. Eran solo amigos y eso lo tenía clarísimo.

* * *

><p>Estaban en el cuarto de Blaine y empezaron a practicar su dueto. No tardaron mucho mas de una hora en practicar la canción que Blaine había elegido y que, extraordinariamente, sorprendió a Kurt. No era una canción que Blaine Anderson elegiría.<p>

Como Will Schuester, Blaine, era obsesionado con canciones viejas y pasadas de moda.

Blaine solos se defendió diciendo que era una bonita canción, tenia una bonita letra y era de uno de los artistas que mas le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Shannon y Rob llegaron a la casa y escuchaban las carcajadas que venían del cuarto de su hijo. <em>"Por lo menos están vivos<em>" pensó Shannon cuando los escuchó.

"alguna vez esos chicos van a dejar de reírse tanto?" dijo Rob sonriendo porque estaba contento que Blaine esté divirtiéndose en aquella ciudad. Estuvo triste por un tiempo por pensar que había hecho mal con obligar a Blaine de olvidarse de Dalton pero, ahora, podría decirse, que hizo una muy buena elección.

"oh tranquilo. No son siempre así. Voy a ir a saludarlos, cariño." Dijo y vio como Rob se recostaba en el sillón a ver un partido.

Shannon entró con aquella sonrisa tan divertida en su cara y vio una escena demasiado divertida y no pudo soportarlo y se contagió de la risa de Kurt.

"me queda lindo mamá!" dijo Blaine dándole un beso y acercándose al espejo para ver su cabello planchado.

"No está mal" dijo su madre tapándose la boca tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

"No…es divertido" dijo Kurt y también ocultó la sonrisa y se acercó a Shannon a saludarla "Aparte tu te dejaste que yo lo haga…" dijo kurt cuando vio esa mirada asesina en los ojos de su amigo.

"si se van a seguir riendo mejor me lo saco" dijo y entró al baño a mojarse el pelo.

En ese mismo momento, a kurt, le entró una llamada desde su celular.

"_Papá! Perdón me olvidé de llamarte…_" dijo alterado porque, sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche y sabía que su padre se enojaba cuando no llegaba a horario para la cena. "si, si. Estoy saliendo para allí quieres que…" contestaba Kurt cuando Shannon tomó el teléfono del chico, sin permiso y empezó a hablar ella.

Shannon y Burt se habían conocido en la carretera, un día, cuando ella iba de vuelta a su casa, una semana después de que Kurt la conociera a ella. Desde entonces, desde que Burt había ayudado a Shannon con una goma pinchada, Burt, Rob y Shannon habían terminado siendo muy conocidos entre sí además de tener bastantes cosas en común como un hijo único gay en plena adolescencia.

"Burt, soy Shannon… si, si estamos aquí. Estaba pensando en invitarlos un día de estos a cenar y supongo que es el mejor día para hacerlo. ¿Vienes?... Excelente! Nos vemos en una hora" dijo Shannon y cortó.

"Hijo" dijo Shannon y Blaine respondió. "no, tu no. Mi otro hijo" dijo sonriendo y abrazando a kurt con fuerza y Blaine puso su mejor cara de hijo único celoso. "no te pongas celoso… tu eres mi hijo también y hoy tendremos una cena familiar con Burt también asique necesito que me digas, kurt, ¿que es lo que a tu padre le gusta?"

"Pizza es la comida favorita de mi padre… podríamos hacerlas caseras" dijo Kurt sonriendo y aplaudiendo como un nene chiquito.

"Y sigo viendo la escena de familia feliz sin estar en el cuadro… okey" dijo Blaine con una mano en la cintura, con el pelo mojado y rizado, y una cara de celoso impresionante.

"ven aquí " dijo se madre y los abrazó a ambos tan fuerte como pudo. "Los quiero muchachos" dijo Shannon y suspiró en el pelo de Blaine.

"Nosotros también" dijeron los dos y acompañaron a Shannon hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

* * *

><p>Burt había llegado con helado después de una hora de hablar con Shannon y comieron tranquilamente hablando sobre muchos temas.<p>

Burt sabía que Blaine era gay y ya había agradecido lo mucho que lo ayudaba cada día a su hijo. Era incapaz de creer que ese chico iba a hacerle algo malo a Kurt alguna vez. Estaba seguro que era una excelente familia y que era un gran apoyo para su hijo.

Burt estaba triste por ocultarle a su única familia, es decir, kurt, lo de su reciente relación con una mujer que él no había conocido aún. Burt no tenia miedo a que kurt no la acepte. Burt tenia miedo a que Kurt sienta que él estaba defraudando el amor que tenía hacia su madre. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por Carole. Si, Carole. Así era el nombre de su actual relación y la única después de Elizabeth, la madre de Kurt.

No era el día ni la hora para hablar con alguien de esa familia para preguntarle sobre el tema asique decidió atrasar un poco la charla que estaba planeando tener con alguien que conocía a la perfección a Kurt: Blaine Anderson.

Burt no podía creer que necesitara ayuda de Blaine, pero era necesario hacerlo ya que él iba a ser capaz de ser preciso con las palabras que necesitaba decirle a su hijo y poder ayudarlo de la mejor forma para que kurt se entere.

Burt y kurt se fueron temprano de la casa Anderson porque, al otro día, era lunes e iba a ser imposible levantarse temprano.

Ni bien Shannon terminó de limpiar los platos y ordenar la mesa, subió al cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró sentado en su sillón de escritorio, al lado de la ventana, viendo el exterior que ella le mostraba y acariciando a Toto quien se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Blaine.

"que sucede hijo?" dijo mirando su triste rostro.

"mamá no sé que hacer" dijo Blaine frustrado

"con que cariño?" dijo su madre sentándose en la cama.

"No se que hacer para que kurt se deje de fijar en ese estúpido futbolista "dijo girando con al silla y quedando frente a su madre.

"Oh, cariño! Veras se que es complicado pero… es seguro que Kurt no está enamorado de ese chico… solo… solo lo ve imposible y lo atrae" dijo Shannon.

"Pero mamá… conoces a Kurt es imposible sacarle algo de la cabeza… y si realmente esta enamorado de ese chico?" dijo Blaine tristemente.

"y porque estas tan preocupado?" dijo su madre a pesar de saber lo que su hijo sentía por Kurt.

"Además de _eso_, estoy preocupado por él. A Finn no le gustan los hombre y… y creo que está enamorado de Rachel" Dijo Blaine y miró como su madre tenía su típica cara _de "Plan B"_

"ajá… si mal no recuerdo es aquella niñita pesada que vino una vez no?" dijo Shannon guiñando un ojo.

"si, ella. Y no me deja de molestar mamá! Quiero sacarla de mi camino…"

"Sabes que? Tengo la mejor idea que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido" dijo Shannon y prosiguió a explicarle.

"eres un genio mamá! aunque siento que si Kurt se llegara enterar estaría en graves problemas" dijo Blaine borrando la sonrisa que antes tenía.

"Si Kurt se entera solo le dices que tu no fuiste y que solamente hablaste con ellos dos…"

"Pero mamá… hay algo que no me cierra. Rachel no está interesado en él y Finn nunca hablaría conmigo" dijo Blaine

"Rachel debe saber que no tiene posibilidades contigo… se que jamás diría esto… pero es necesario que le confieses a Rachel y si ella llegara a decirlo, en ese caso, mientes y la tratas de loca" dijo su madre.

"mamá eres una malvada!" dijo Blaine riendo y despertando a Toto que seguía dormido.

"mala?" dijo golpeando con ternura la cabeza esponjosa de su hijo. "Te sacaría de encima a Rachel, dejarías en claro que no quieres nada con ella, Juntarías a Rachel y a Finn, kurt tendría el corazón roto pero tu estarás allí cuando eso suceda y por sobre todo… dejas de cantar con Rachel" dijo su madre aplaudiendo por su maravilloso plan.

"Hay algo que necesito saber… ¿Cómo llegaría a hablar con Finn?"

"nunca te lo he dicho? Si no puedes contra ellos únetelos…" dijo su madre.

"y eso sería?"

"eso seria algo como" dijo pensando sobre como decírselo "Blaine Anderson: El nuevo chico parte del club Glee y… jugador de futbol"

"mamá estas loca!" dijo Blaine sonriendo "futbol? Amo VER futbol, no jugar futbol"

"que va! Es lo mismo Blaine!" dijo su madre dándole una palmaditas en el hombro "Mira! Además harías que, tal vez dejen de tirarte granizados y que Finn termine confiando en ti. Se que si lo haces, lo harás bien… es solo un consejo… adiós cariño" dijo su madre y se retiró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta dejando, herméticamente, los pensamientos de Blaine, allí.

Blaine se acostó y trató de dormirse cuanto antes por que mañana no debía quedarse dormido porque el dueto esperado entre Kurt y él era en pocas horas.


	8. cuando me miras a los ojos

_**Es un poco corto pero bueno lo subí demasiado rapido no lo creen? **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios! son excelentes y saben que los amo! Ya despues de tanto tiempo escribiendo y leyendo sus comentarios tanto tiempo es como si fueramos una pequeña familia/comunidad ! muchas gracias, en serio!**_

* * *

><p>Ese día a la mañana fue en busca de su amigo Kurt par air al colegio como casi todo los lunes. Estaba contento de saber que Burt lo esperaba siempre con café para esperar a Kurt porque, kurt Hummel, a pesar de levantarse aun más temprano que Blaine Anderson, tardaba más que cualquier persona en vestirse.<p>

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto.

Para Blaine, el día, en sí, era precioso no solo porque iba a poder cantar un dueto con Kurt sino porque, luego de hablar con su mamá antes de ir a dormir el día anterior, sintió que tal vez no era un absurdo plan como le había dicho a su madre y pensaba cumplirlo, no al pie de la letra, pero si iba a hacer lo posible para que todo saliera a la perfección.

Blaine seguía manejando hasta que el semáforo se puso en rojo y vio la cara de su acompañante. Estaba triste con cara de malhumorado y parecía estar agotado. Blaine no necesitó ni siquiera preguntar lo que le ocurría sino que Kurt, cuando vio los ojos de Blaine, empezó a explicarle:

"Estoy cansado de tener pesadillas, Blaine. Siempre es igual y Karofsky siempre está ahí… Estoy cansado de tener que soportar por lo menos dos granizados al día... ¿tu no te cansas Blaine?" dijo kurt todavía con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventanilla.

Blaine no contestó pero kurt pudo descifrar en su cara que él mismo tenía razón. Todo el mundo estaba cansado de esa situación y, aunque Blaine no sea golpeado contra los casilleros como él y solo reciba un par de granizados, él también estaba harto de todo eso.

Blaine estacionó el auto pero no se bajó y Kurt tampoco.

"Mira Kurt se que es complicado de vivir todo esto pero… tienes a los chicos de New Direction y aunque seamos solo ocho personas también tienes a Burt, a mi familia y por supuesto que a mi y… y sabes que te apoyamos en todo y que a pesar que no podamos hacer mucho veras que todo se solucionará. No quiero que estés triste" dijo Blaine y sostuvo con una mano la cara de kurt "Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo y ni Dave ni nadie te lastimará, lo prometo" dijo Blaine y kurt lo abrazó a pesar de saber que alguien los podría ver.

"No llores" dijo Blaine sintiendo como las lagrimas de kurt caían sobre su camisa.

"Gracias Blaine, eres mi mejor amigo" dijo secándose las lagrimas.

"De nada, tu también lo eres kurt…" dijo Blaine aunque le dolía saber que hasta ahí llegaba toda su relación.

Bajaron del auto y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba algo nervioso pero estaba seguro que todo iba a estar bien.<p>

Habían pasado ya Rachel y Quinn cantando "Hot 'n cold" de Katy Perry, Santana y mercedes también, tina y Mike igual y quedaba solo britt y Artie, y por ultimo, eran ellos dos.

La tarea de hoy era algo que nadie hubiera pensado. Una canción solitaria pero interpretada en dueto y contemporánea, lo último, hizo que todo el club Glee, la clase anterior, haya salido, por primera vez, feliz por la tarea que Schue les había dejado.

Blaine y kurt se dirigieron al centro de la clase y Blaine empezó a explicar.

"Mr. Schue con Kurt preparamos una canción de Nick Jonas" dijo y Brittany empezó a aplaudir sin sentido alguno y mercedes la cayó.

"okay chicos, cuando gusten"

Blaine tomó la guitarra eléctrica y kurt tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

I want someone to love me (Quiero que alguien me ame)  
>For who I am (Por lo que soy)<br>I want someone to need me (Quiero que alguien me necesite)  
>Is that so bad (¿Es eso tan malo?)<br>I'm looking past all the madness (Estoy mirando más allá de toda la locura)  
>But thats all I have (Pero eso es todo)<br>But I want someone to love me (Pero quiero que alguien me ame)  
>For who I am (Por lo que soy)<p>

_Kurt dejó de cantar y a Blaine ahora le tocaba su parte.  
><em>

Nothin' makes sense nothin' makes sense anymore (nada tiene sentido ahora, nada)  
>Nothin' is right (Nada está bien)<br>nothin' is right when you're gone(nada tiene razón cuando te has ido)

Loosin' my breath loosin' my right to be wrong(Pierdo mi aliento, pierdo mi derecho a equivocarme )  
>I'm frightend to death (Estoy temiendo a la muerte )<br>I'm frightend that I wont be strong (Estoy temiendo que no soy fuerte)  
><em>Kurt empezó a moverse al rededor de la sala de coro y miró a Blaine quien le sonreía y empezó a cantar su parte<br>_I want someone to love me (Quiero que alguien me ame )  
>For who I am (Por lo que soy )<br>I want someone to need me (Quiero que alguien me necesite)  
>Is that so bad (¿Es eso tan malo?)<br>I'm looking past all the madness (Estoy mirando más allá de toda la locura)  
>But thats all I have (Pero eso es todo)<br>But I want someone to love me (Pero quiero que alguien me ame)  
>For who I am (Por lo que soy)<p>

_Blaine seguía tocando la guitarra y acompañado por el baterista empezó a cantar esta vez él y kurt y se apoyó en el hombro libre de Blaine y, el aludido, sonrió cuando Kurt lo hizo. __Parecía todo ensayado pero no. Solo hacían lo que sentían y eso era divertido._

I'm shakin' it off I'm shaking off all of the pain  
>You're breakin' my heart your breakin' my heart once again<br>_Blaine tocaba la guitarra electrica como los dioses y Kurt estaba dejando de lado su voz de soprano para probar la que inusualemnte utilizaba para cantar.  
><em>I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<br>I want someone to need me  
>Is that so bad<br>I'm looking past all the madness  
>But thats all I have<br>But I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<br>_Blaine se acercó a Kurt que se encontraba apoyado en el piano y cantaron a dueto la ultima parte de la canción:_  
>I want someone to love me<br>For who I am  
>I want someone to need me<br>Is that so bad

I'm looking past all the madness  
>But thats all I have<p>

But I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<p>

Blaine dejó la guitarra y todo el mundo aplaudió tan fuerte que el colegio mismo podría haberlos oído. Kurt estaba emocionado por todo lo que la canción decía y, Blaine, sentía que esa canción era el reflejo de lo que quería decirle a Kurt con palabras. Él necesitaba a alguien que lo amara tal cual era pero Kurt no se daba cuenta de eso y Blaine no podía hacer nada más aun.

Kurt y Blaine se abrazaron y los aplausos siguieron hasta que santana dijo "Maricones!" y eso hizo que Blaine se tensara y dejara de abrazar a kurt quien se ofendió al igual que Blaine al oír aquellas palabras de un miembro del club.

"Mira santana no sé que es lo que te sucede pero si estas celosa de que Kurt sea mi mejor amigo y quieras decir eso porque cante con él y no contigo como querías es mejor que guardes tus palabras. No… no soy gay por ser mejor amigo de Kurt y si ustedes lo creen… me da igual. Lo que faltaba que ustedes digan algo sobre nuestra amistad! Yo mejor me largo…" dijo Blaine y tomó su bolso y se fue del salón.

"Santana eres una idiota" dijo Kurt y salió corriendo hacia donde sabía que Blaine se iba a ocultar.

Estaba en un asiento delante de todo del salón de actos del colegio como kurt había pensado.

Kurt caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Blaine y tomó asiento al lado de él.

Ni siquiera dijo una palabra cuando lo vio llorando.

"Estoy harto que sean así todo el tiempo. Se que soy gay y que… que estoy orgulloso de ello pero… no quiero que ellos nos traten así… estoy cansado de verte sufrir y de ver que todo lo que dicen es sobre ti y tu sexualidad. No quiero que sufras esto y yo salga ileso kurt. Es injusto" dijo todavía llorando como un nene de primaria. "tampoco quiero que tu sientas eso… no quiero"

"Blaine! Blaine escúchame" dijo Kurt ahora él sosteniendo la cara de su amigo entre su mano. "No quiero que te sientas mal por eso. Es una estupidez y… como dijiste hoy vamos a encontrar una posibilidad y… y todo estará bien. Lo prometiste y te lo prometo" dijo y secó las lagrimas que caían de la mejilla de Blaine. "tu… a ti te pasa algo mas no?" dijo Kurt y a Blaine se le aceleró el corazón. Estaba preocupado por ser delatado.

Blaine no contestó pero lo confirmó con la mirada.

"quiero dejar New Directions" dijo Blaine en un susurro y Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

Era imposible. La clase de coro era lo que Blaine más amaba de todas las semanas. Además no podía renunciar, no. Era parte de su sueño y kurt no lo dejaría así.

"estas loco Blaine? No puedes hacer eso! Se que es difícil todo pero… tienes que ser fuerte. Se lo mucho que amas ser parte de esto y te encanta cantar. No seas tonto y no te dejes vencer por estúpidos prejuicios" dijo kurt y sostuvo las manos de Blaine entre las suyas.

"Pero no hay forma kurt. Estoy harto de ser el que mas granizados recibe por ser el líder de los losers como me llaman, estoy harto de Rachel y sus estúpidas insinuaciones y no quiero que siga tratando de besarme cuando puede… no quiero" dijo Blaine.

"No tienes que dejar el club por eso. Todo tiene solución Blaine y estoy seguro que podemos hacerlo" dijo kurt con la misma cara de Plan B que su madre había tenido la noche anterior.

"que plan tienes?" dijo Blaine un poco incrédulo.

"Ingenuo Anderson… debemos hacer que tu dejes de ser la voz líder y necesitamos a alguien más… alguien que sea capaz de querer entrar al club Glee y que se transforme en voz principal con Rachel y…. y Santana solo se va a calmar. Siempre fue así…Coraje Blaine… nada es tan grave como parece" dijo y sonrió, lo que hizo que Blaine también lo haga.

Luego de unos minutos Blaine sonrió.

"en que piensas Anderson?"

"en que eres tan genio como mi madre… ya se quien será el nuevo líder de new directions. Gracias" dijo Blaine, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin más que decir salió corriendo dejando a kurt con las palabras en la boca.

"Blaine! No puedes hacerme esto! Dime quien es!" dijo kurt cuando vio que Blaine no iba a regresar.

"solo diré algo… ya los sabrás" dijo Blaine y cerró la puerta del salón de actos dejando a kurt totalmente confundido.

* * *

><p><em>Debía poner la cancion que inspiró el titulo de este fic! <em>

_No soy jonática, es lo unico que voy a decir pero es hermosa esta cancion!_

_**Reviews is like boomerang. **_

_**When you put a comment I put new chapters!**_


	9. Orgullo y prejuicio

_**Perdon, perdon por dejar de actualizar como lo hacía antes! tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo. La principal es que tengo que estudiar y ademas la inspiración no estaba, ademas de un monton de cosas que me pasaron estos dias.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Era increíble. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso por algo. No quería bajar esas escaleras y encontrarlo porque sabía que no lo iba a tomar bien lo que le iba a decir.<p>

Hacía una semana que seguía insistiendo con que le cuente que era lo que planeaba hacer pero él se limitó a cambiar de tema cada vez que podía o solo sonreír o, simplemente no contestar ningún mensaje de texto, ninguna publicación en su muro y ni siquiera las mil veces en la semana que kurt quiso, de su forma más convencional, escribirle en un papel y preguntarle que era lo que tramaba en las horas que compartían juntos en el colegio.

Blaine no quiso decir nada hasta estar seguro de su decisión y de poder _entrar_ en el equipo. Había hecho la práctica y la prueba esa semana y, después de tres pruebas insoportablemente cansadoras, Blaine Anderson, había conseguido su cometido: un lugar en el equipo de la secundaria Mckinley.

Blaine no era ni tan bueno ni tan malo jugando pero cuando podía se defendía. Amaba ver los partidos pero jugar era algo totalmente diferente, él lo sabía. Nunca había participado en un juego y no porque no quisiera. No. _Eran ellos quienes se lo impedían… _

Blaine estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de kurt y solo esperó que se le diera la orden para poder pasar.

No pasaban de las siete de la tarde y Kurt estaba en su silla blanca que usualmente la usaba solamente para leer. Y ahí estaba. kurt Hummel concentrado leyendo una de sus revistas Vogue que difícilmente eran de conseguirse en Ohio pero él, de alguna u otra forma, se las ingeniaba para conseguirlas aunque eso costara su mesada y le quedara debiendo al correo por ello.

La charla entre Blaine y kurt empezó a ser divertida, a veces el silencio se tornaba incomodo para Blaine, quien, sin querer estarlo, se sentía nervioso. No podía conseguir explicarle que era lo que estaba haciendo y por sus adentros sabía muy bien que si le llegaba a decir su plan de conseguir que Finn pueda tener a Rachel y que éste sea la voz líder con Rachel, Blaine, iba a morir en cuestión de segundos. _Además Blaine no lo hacía simplemente por eso, no._

Blaine sabía que kurt no estaba enamorado de Finn, era imposible. Primero y principal ellos hablaron cuatro veces en la vida con lo que kurt le había contado, segundo: kurt no podía sentir algo como eso por alguien que cree que doscientos por trescientos cincuenta, no es una cuenta matemática, sino que las medidas de una cancha de futbol y, por ultimo, él es un chico popular incapaz de llegar a tocar a kurt ni por nada del mundo.

_Pero kurt me va a odiar. Es lo que mas odia en todo el planeta: los jugadores. Esos tipos enormes que… que lo hacen sufrir. _Blaine creyó estar loco por un momento pero decidió que no era el momento de seguir pensando esas cosas porque, como lo había hablado con su madre, kurt, no debería odiarlo por ello.

Y sin mas sermones, pensamientos que lo callen por minutos y silencios incómodos, Blaine, dejó de girar en círculos por el cuarto, dejó de pasarse la mano por su pelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y agradeció que kurt esté entretenido viendo su revista y dijo "Soy parte del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela" y lo dijo tan rápido que casi olvidaba que estaba tratando de comunicarle algo a alguien y que el receptor debía recibir bien su respuesta.

Hubo un silencio. Un silencio que Blaine no soportaba. Un silencio que kurt aprovechó para entender. Hubo un minuto en el medio de ellos hasta que Kurt dejó la revista y lo miró con esa mirada de risa que tanta gracia le causaba a Blaine aunque en ese momento le daba miedo.

"Que buena broma Blaine, siempre tan gracioso" dijo y sonrió pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Blaine lo miró fijo y estaba tan serio como el día en que comunicó a sus padres sobre su sexualidad.

"No kurt, no lo es" dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿que?" dijo absorto Kurt "no entiendo. En serio no lo logro entender"

"Esta semana hice la prueba. Y… Y entré, Kurtie." Dijo Blaine tratando de hacer que parezca lo más normal del mundo.

"Hace poco eran las peores personas del mundo ¿y ahora? Te unes a ellos? Es imposible, no… no puedo creerlo" dijo kurt con asco y rabia al mismo tiempo.

"No es tan así… hay chicos que…"

"que ¿que?" dijo kurt con esa expresión de odio cuando veía a Karofsky o a algún jugador luego de ser tirado a la basura con sus mejores pantalones de Armani "ah! Esos chicos que nos tiran granizados, que se cansaron de tirarme a la basura y ahora hasta me cierran en los baños… si, se quienes son. Y tu…" dijo levantándose de la silla y señalándole con el dedo.

"yo… yo… Kurt no soy como ellos. Las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar. Vamos a seguir así y… y… por esto las cosas no cambian" dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt y abrazándolo. Kurt lo soltó con desprecio.

"para mi si cambió. Y mucho. Cuando pase solo una semana vas a cambiar… y mucho. Lo sé, eres fácil de dominar, Blaine"

Era increíble lo que kurt le había dicho. Era imposible que su mejor amigo acabara diciendo semejantes palabras. Blaine era un dominado y no era ni capaz de aceptarlo ahora ni en un par de siglos. Era imposible.

"dominado? Se nota que no me conoces. Yo no me dejo domina por nadie. Yo… yo tengo razones para hacer lo que hago y no sos quien para decime esto" dijo Blaine con su voz quebrada.

"Blaine no quiero hablar mas… sé por que lo haces. Prefieres ser parte de ellos antes de enfrentarte A ELLOS!" dijo kurt con una sonrisa "Blaine. Te conozco y se porque lo haces. ¿Pero sabes que? Tal vez ganes algo pero pierdas otras" dijo kurt y se secó las lagrimas que se le juntaban entre las pestañas para que Blaine no las pudiera ver.

"perder que cosas? Kurt no dejaré el club Glee es solo que quiero jugar y punto. No por eso voy a…"

"perderme?" dijo kurt cruzándose de brazos "si, pero no voy a dejar que eso pase. No. Prefiero ser yo quien lo haga"

"que?" dijo Blaine sin entender nada.

"Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y quiero que salgas de mi vida, Blaine. Seré respetuoso contigo pero no… No vas a pisotearme. Ni tu ni nadie, Blaine." Dijo sin poder controlar las lágrimas, las cuales cayeron sin retorno por sus mejillas.

"Kurt…" dijo Blaine también llorando pero no como lo hacía kurt.

En ese momento, Burt, llamó á Kurt para preguntar si faltaba algo para la cena interrumpiendo la pelea de ellos dos.

"Blaine te quedaras?" dijo Burt tratando de no reparar en las lagrimas de Blaine. Kurt, dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su padre cuando este se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

"no" dijo kurt sin esperar respuestas de Blaine.

"yo te invito" dijo Burt con una sonrisa "hoy juegan…"

"si el se queda yo me voy" dijo kurt sin mirar a su padre que seguía en el último escalón de la escalera.

"Agradezco mucho su invitación pero…" dijo Blaine con su mejor cara de: _No se puede hacer nada._

"te entiendo. Pelearon. Saluda de mi parte a tus padres que iré por un par de cosas al mercado"

"con gusto se los daré" dijo Blaine y trató de sonreír para que Burt quedara tranquilo.

"Si llegas a cambiar de posición, kurt… avísame que compro la cena para los tres" dijo Burt ya subiendo las escaleras.

Blaine solo podía ver la espalda de kurt y sus movimientos con las manos secándose las lágrimas.

"te podes ir?" dijo Kurt sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Blaine apoyó su mano en el hombro de kurt, pero lo único que logró, fue que éste se corriera y le sacara la mano de encima.

"No me toques" dijo Kurt y se dio vuelta para quedar a pocos centímetros de Blaine.

"me voy" dijo Blaine.

"por fin haces algo bien!" dijo kurt con su mejor sarcasmo.

Blaine no esperaba llorar delante de kurt o delante de nadie a no ser que fuera su madre. Pero lo hizo. Estaba tan triste que su cuerpo demostraba cosas que ni su mente ni su corazón podían controlar.

Kurt bajó la mirada y Blaine se dirigió hacia las escaleras para marcharse de allí. Era triste por un la do porque Blaine sentía que era injusto consigo mismo pero sabía que lo hacía por una buena causa.

_Esto lo hago solo por ti _pensó mientras dejaba la casa.

Ni bien escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se derrumbó en su cama y lloró. Odiaba perder a las personas que _apreciaba_ y más cuando sabía que todo era injusto. No podía creer que Blaine, su mejor amigo, la persona que mas cerca estuvo de él cuando todo era complicado y la persona que, de algún modo u otro, le dio esa valentía que necesitaba para liberarse y ser quien eran.

Se sentía destruido porque no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Blaine hacía. Hacía solo un par de días criticaba a cada uno de los jugadores del equipo del colegio ¿y ahora? Era un tan solo un hipócrita que se les unía.

La nostalgia y el miedo llenaban la habitación formando un habiente cálido para sembrar desdicha y tristeza.

La nostalgia por haber perdido una gran persona en su vida, la nostalgia por sentir la defraudación en cuerpo y alma, la nostalgia de saber que la persona que compartía mas tiempo con él ahora iba… iba a ser parte de esos _neandertales_ y tal vez hasta llegara a ser quien lo golpearía contra los casilleros.

Y de la mano de la nostalgia vino el miedo.

Ese miedo que Kurt sabía que había perdido aquella noche de relámpagos cuando su madre ya no estaba para arroparlo o contarle un cuento. El miedo que se inserta como una planta con millones de raíces que recorren el cuerpo. Ese miedo de creer que todo va a ser destruido en cuestión de minutos.

Kurt tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de volver a sentirse solo, volver a sentir necesidad de ver o hablar con alguien, miedo de que Blaine olvide todo lo que alguna vez fueron durante esos pocos meses, miedo que Blaine sea peor que Karofsky y… _el aterrador miedo de perderlo para siempre._

Burt tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sabiendo que era el peor momento para preguntarle como estaba pero decidió que era lo justo.

Burt estaba al tanto de que Blaine había llegado a su casa llorando desconsoladamente y que se cerró en el cuarto gracias a Shannon quien la llamó tan rápido como pudo a Burt, hacía una hora aproximadamente, para saber que era lo que sucedía, a lo que Burt no pudo contestar porque tampoco sabía muy bien la causa de todo esto.

Burt bajó las escaleras del cuarto de su hijo y escuchó como Kurt hablaba en un murmullo constante que no se le podía entender. Parecía que Kurt estaba maldiciendo en voz baja, cosa que Burt, se impresionó mucho del solo pensar que esas palabras alguna vez pudieran salir de la boca de su hijo.

Ni bien kurt vio a su padre, se secó las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos y siguió rompiendo en pedazos unas hojas que no se sabía que eran pero era la única forma que kurt tenia siempre para desahogarse. Porque kurt es de esos chicos que cortan el pasto cuando se sientan en él, rompen folletos que le dan en la calle o hasta el pedido que hizo en alguna cafetería.

"Kurt, hijo" dijo Burt ni bien se sentó al lado de él en la cama "¿Qué paso?"

"nada, papa" dijo kurt aspirando aire por la nariz.

"Hijo. Shannon habló conmigo hace un par de minutos y me dijo que Blaine no baja ni a cenar y se encerró en su cuarto desde que llegó de aquí" dijo Burt y Kurt, por primera vez, vio el rostro de su padre preocupado.

"Si está mal es por algo... Es un idiota" dijo con furia arrugando el papel que tenia en las manos,

"¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?" dijo su padre.

"El… el se unió al equipo de jugadores de futbol" dijo con aun mas odio del que ya tenía.

"¿y cual es el problema?" dijo su padre con una sonrisa que, por suerte, kurt no la vio porque, si así lo fuera, Burt sería hombre muerto.

"¿el problema? Muchos problemas papá. Es obvio que lo hace para ganar popularidad, para alejarse de los perdedores como yo y… y aparte es un hipócrita! No quiero imaginar lo que dirá de mi a mis espaldas! Hace solo unos pocos días los criticaba tanto o al igual que yo ¿y ahora se une a ello?" dijo Kurt levantando el tono de voz cada vez mas y mas.

Burt suspiró y dijo "eres igual que tu madre" dijo con una sonrisa y se encontró con la mirada de su hijo, tan verde como los ojos de Elizabeth "ella era así y supongo que es lo que te heredó ¿no? Crees que Blaine esta en contra de tus ideales y los tuyos pero sabes que no es así. Tal vez Blaine solo quiere ser parte del equipo y nada más y tú… y tu madre tienen ese parecido. Blaine es un chico bueno y jamás será como esos estúpidos que te golpean, aparte él está en peor o igual situación que tu y no tienes porque perderlo por eso" dijo Burt y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo quien levantó los ojos y lo miró confundido al ver la risa de su padre.

"Estas seguro que quieres romper una amistad por algo como esto kurt? Yo creo que no. Se que tu orgullo es hasta mucho más grande y mas fuerte que el de tu madre Elizabeth pero piénsalo muy bien porque es preferible perder el orgullo que a alguien como Blaine o quien sea…" Burt se quedó pensativo durante un momento y era el _momento para decirlo_ "Cuando uno se enamora debe dejar todo, cualquier cosa. Si es necesario perder el orgullo, la dignidad o lo que sea, por amor, uno lo hace."

"Yo no estoy enamorado papa!" dijo Kurt más confundido de lo que estaba.

"no lo decía por ti…" dijo Burt y no se atrevió a ver el rostro de su hijo.

Kurt lo pensó por unos segundos y ahora algunas cosas le cerraban.

"_¿ir a tomar cerveza con amigos? ¿Jugar al póker?" pensó kurt._

"tu… papá?... estas… estás con alguien?" dijo incrédulamente kurt.

"Lo siento kurt. Yo... yo no quería decírtelo hasta estar seguro y… y no quería que tu… tu te enojaras hijo porque se como eres y… no quería perder a la única familia que tengo por eso" dijo Burt.

Kurt no sabía que decir era imposible demostrar con palabras lo que sentía en aquel momento.

"papá!" dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza "es… es increíble!" dijo y Burt no podía creer con qué reacción su hijo había tenido con lo que había dicho recién _"¿acaso est loco?" pensó su padre_ mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza a kurt.

"pensé que…" dijo Burt ni bien se separó de kurt y él lo interrumpió.

"Papá sé que crees que el amor entre mi madre y tu es sagrado. Y sabes que es así y siempre lo será pero estoy feliz de ti de… de que seas feliz y yo… yo jamás te dejaría por eso, Papá! Como dijimos: yo no trato de cambiarte ni tu a mi y respetando siempre lo que cada uno es o quiere para su vida" dijo y bajó la mirada y borrando la sonrisa que tenía "sé que en otro momento de mi vida hubiera reaccionado mal y hasta podría llegar a pedir hospicio a la casa de mi peor enemigo pero… pero creo que tienes razón y… y yo no soy quien para impedirte nada. Solo espero que no sea _la malvada madrastra_ pero eso no creo que suceda" dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro de su padre con amor.

"no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que esto no te afecta" dijo Burt sosteniendo la mano de su hijo que yacía en su rostro "Creí por un momento que ibas a reaccionar de la peor forma pero a veces las apariencias engañan" dijo y se secó una lagrima que caía por su mejilla "Amo a tu madre y eso nunca cambiará pero también amo a alguien más y creo… creo que te va a encantar. Es una excelente persona y ella también es viuda y tiene un hijo también" dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de la cama y tendiendo la mano para que su hijo también se levante.

"papa, luego me cuentas en la cena ¿si? Debo encargarme de unos asuntos antes" dijo.

"Estarás bien?" dijo Burt.

"si" dijo Kurt afirmándolo también con la cabeza.

"promételo" dijo Burt señalándolo con el dedo y con un pie pisando el primer escalón de la escalera.

"prometido" dijo sonriendo.

"Kurt?" dijo antes de subir y con el rostro serio.

"mmm?" dijo Kurt volviendo sentarse en la cama y arreglando los papeles que había roto hacía un rato.

"yo si fuera tu me re plantearía mis sentimientos sobre el joven Anderson…" Y sin más que decir Burt subió las escaleras y kurt no sabía por qué cuestión eso debía plantearse. Eran solo amigos y de eso kurt estaba seguro… _o tal vez no._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are like antidepressants<em>**


	10. Partidos por un rayo Mcqueen

**PERDON! estoy tardando en actualizar por muchísimas razones ! pero cuando pueda voy a actualizar!**

**gracias por leer, los quiero!**

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo. Era imposible que las coincidencias existan. Estaba feliz que su padre haya conocido a alguien pero ¿tenía que ser ella? Era imposible.<p>

Kurt no dijo nada a su padre por el solo hecho de que lo amaba y, por lo que le contó, parecían estar enamorados y los dos se necesitaban mutuamente.

Kurt conocía a su hijo pero no a su madre: la futura pareja de su padre.

Habían terminado la cena y la conversación sobre "Carole Hudson" había terminado. Decidió que lo mejor era tragar saliva y esperar a subir a su cuarto.

Estaba solo y esta vez era literal.

Su dolor lo estaba consumiendo de a poco y no podía creer que Finn Hudson ahora se convierta en su _hermanastro_. Ya tenía mucho con saber que Finn no era partido para él sino que, también, ahora compartían lazos familiares que debían afrontar.

Estaba solo porque ya no tenía a Blaine para escucharlo y sabía que mercedes jamás le atendería el teléfono a esas altas horas de la noche.

Tomó con fuerza el anillo que tenía colgado en su cuello y lloró sobre su cama durante mucho tiempo. Mamá cuanto te necesito pensó kurt cuando miró el anillo que colgaba en su cuello.

Extrañaba mucho a su madre pero a veces podía imaginársela y hablar con ella. Era un forma de tenerla presente siempre y no olvidarla. Imaginaba a veces que venía de donde quiera que sea y le sonreía y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño que jamás a nadie se lo contó y ni siquiera su padre tuvo la suerte de escucharlo.

Kurt despertó aquella mañana con los ojos hinchados pero con la certeza que, lo que su madre le había dicho, era cierto. Tenía que darle la oportunidad a su padre para que sea feliz y dejar de un lado su obsesión por ese chico. Él o su madre, mejor dicho, sabía que era imposible su supuesto amor por Finn Hudson y que debía ser feliz con alguien más.

Kurt preguntó a su madre quien era _ese alguien mas_ pero ella se desvaneció en el sueño cuando la alarma lo despertó. "increíble" dijo kurt frotándose los ojos y levantándose de inmediato.

_Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, en algún lugar,_ abre una ventana.

* * *

><p>Estaba tan cansado como la vez que estudió biología toda la noche y solo pudo dormir una hora pero, hoy, esta no era la misma situación.<p>

No había hablado con sus padres desde que llegó ayer desde la casa de Kurt. No había comido nada y, sin esperarlo, había vomitado ni bien fue al baño de lo mal que estaba.

Ese día su madre lo obligó a quedarse en casa, a pesar de que ella sabía que se quedaría solo toda la mañana, era mejor que esté allí y no en la escuela.

"mamá hoy tengo la primer practica" dijo Blaine mientras veía a su madre revolviendo cosas. Parecía estar buscando algo.

"Aquí!" gritó su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la mano levantada agitando las llaves del auto de Blaine.

"por favor mama déjame ir, voy a esta bien. Yo… yo estoy mejor, mama. Necesito ir al colegio" dijo Blaine con su carita de perro.

"Blaine, cariño, sabes que no me compras con esa carita amor mío" dijo guardando las llaves en su bolsillo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Qué harás con las llaves de mi auto?" dijo Blaine.

"Es un secuestro, hijo. Si yo te dejara las llaves del auto estoy segura que harías lo que yo no quiero que hagas" se acercó, besó la frente de su hijo y le sonrió. "Blaine mírate, sigues triste. Necesitas descansar. Si necesitas algo llámame, te amo" y la mujer salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Blaine se tiró en la cama y abrazó una de sus almohadas del _rayo_ _Mcqueen_. A veces Blaine podía ser muy infantil y, en la decoración de sus sabanas y almohadas, eso, se notaba.

Estaba tan triste por perder a Kurt que el apetito era lo de menos. Abrazó con fuerza el almohadón y dejó que las lagrimas y la tristeza se apropien de él.

No habían pasado diez minutos desde que su madre había salido de su cuarto y, escuchó, seguramente, a su padre subir las escaleras. Blaine se hizo el dormido porque no era el mejor momento para discutir con él.

Cerró los ojos ni bien escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse aunque estaba de espaldas a ella y no pude ver el rostro de _su_ _padre_.

Escuchó los pasos y sintió como el peso del cuerpo se apoyaba en la cama.

"Blaine" dijo una voz que Blaine creyó que nunca mas iba a escuchar "Blaine, despierta" dijo esa voz pero Blaine creyó que era su imaginación. Si era él era imposible que esté tocando su cabello en este mismo momento. Era imposible.

"_Kurt_" dijo girando en la cama y viendo los bonitos ojos de su _ex mejor amigo_.

"Perdón" dijo directamente Kurt y dejó de sostenerle la mirada a Blaine "lo siento yo no debí actuar así ayer "dijo Kurt.

"No,no,no. Esta bien. Se que yo tal vez también me hubiera enojado" mentira, porque Blaine nunca se enojaría con Kurt "y… y… no debí haberte ocultado cosas, no. Eso no hacen los mejores amigos y… y me siento un estúpido" dijo Blaine y volvió a llorar.

"No, Blaine. Esto es estúpido, mi actitud ayer fue estúpida. Yo no debería haberte gritado y mucho menos decirte todo eso. Debería haber respetado lo que querías y yo no lo hice. Confío en ti, Blaine… " dijo Kurt secando las lágrimas de Blaine.

"Ven aquí" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y haciéndole un lugar en la cama. Kurt se acomodó en la cama y quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Kurt sonrió pero no sabía si lo que sentía en su panza era hambre o adrenalina por estar tan cerca de Blaine.

"¿Mejores amigos?" dijo Blaine con su mejor sonrisa.

"Mejores amigos" dijo Kurt y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que oyeron la puerta de la entrada principal cerrarse. "¿mi papá ya se fue?... Kurt! Debes ir al colegio" dijo alterado.

"Y tu no?" dijo mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa.

"mama me dio permiso" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"papa me lo dio también, señor consentido" dijo Kurt sonriendo maliciosamente.

"consent-" no puedo terminar la palabra y Kurt estaba atacándolo con cosquillas "Kurt! Para! Stop! Por favor!" dijo riendo mientras Kurt seguía atacándolo.

"no, jajajajajaja!" la pelea de cosquillas duró un rato hasta que Blaine alcanzó la almohada del rayo Mcqueen que se había caído de la cama.

"no, Blaine. Mi pelo! Me vas a despeinar!" dijo Kurt cuando sintió el golpe de la almohada con forma de auto.

"Blaine Anderson nunca se deja ganar Hummel" dijo pegándole en la cara a su amigo que estaba exhausto tirado en la cama "te rindes?"

"¿me rindo ante una persona de dieciseis años que tiene puesta una remera de Aladin y una almohada del rayo Mcqueen? Mmm… NO!" y Kurt agarró otra almohada y empezaron a reír y a seguir pegándole almohadonasos hasta que se cansaron y volvieron a la posición anterior a escasos centímetro uno del otro.

"fue divertido" dijo sonriendo pero de a poco la sonrisa desapareció. Aun se sentía tan mal como ayer. Estaba tan mal que podría haber llorado en ese preciso momento.

"¿que sucede?" dijo tratando de descubrir lo que le pasaba a través de sus ojos brillosos.

"Nada" dijo y se arregló el pelo.

"Kurt, no me engañas. Soy tu mejor amigo y se cuando algo está mal" dijo sosteniendo el mentón de Kurt en su mano para que pueda ver sus ojos que estaban a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"no es nada Blaine" dijo en un susurro y esquivo la mirada de Blaine.

"¿sigues mal porque esté en el equipo? Te juro que no voy a dejar de hablarte ni nada de eso. Confía en mi" dijo sonriendo esperando que eso lo ayude pero parecía que Kurt no estaba mal solo por eso.

"Papá está con alguien… saliendo." Dijo en un susurro "Estoy contento porque por fin puede volver a enamorarse y todo eso pero…"

"pero?" dijo Blaine viendo como Kurt no se atrevía a seguir hablando.

"ella es Carole Hudson" dijo como si fuera el nombre mas normal del mundo.

"es algo de…?" y ahí le cerró todo. Claro pensó Blaine debe ser la madre pero… exacto! Por eso…

"Si, es su madre" dijo Kurt y empezó a llorar.

"No estés mal Kurt. Tal vez… tal vez puede ser que estén mas tiempo juntos y … puedas hablar con él o hasta te pueda conocer. No te sientas mal"

Blaine se sentía un idiota ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso? ¿acaso amaba tanto a Kurt que solo le importaba que sea feliz con él o con alguien mas? Se suponía que debería estar tratando de que se fije en él y no en Finn Hudson! ¿Qué era lo que pensaba?

"Eres tan bueno Blaine…" dijo Kurt y sonrió. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. "pero... si te cuento algo no dirás nada? Y no quiero que rías!"

Blaine sonrió y dijo "no, no. Puedes confiar en mi" dijo y sostuvo la mano de Kurt quien se sorprendió pero no se sintió incomodo por que Blaine lo tome de la mano, al contrario. Se sentía bien por alguna razón.

"Esta bien" dijo Kurt y suspiró tan profundo que casi quitó todo el aire que tenía "ayer, cuando papá me contó, yo no le dije que lo conocía y… y llegue a mi cuarto y lloré. Lloré por todo y… y cuando soñé… hable con mamá… se siente como si fuera que esté loco pero por favor no me juzgues…"

"nunca lo haría Kurt, ¿Qué te dijo?" dijo Blaine interesado por escuchar que era lo que su cabeza o cualquier ser capaz de entrar en su mente le había dicho.

"Dijo que… que él no era para mi que… que había… que tenía que olvidarme de él" dijo con la voz quebrada obviando la parte donde su madre le decía que había alguien más.

"No sé que decirte Kurt. Parece una locura pero yo no creo que estas loco. Se que amas a tu madre y… y supongo que debe ser eso. Pero tu tienes la ultima palabra… y… y es tu decisión dejar atrás esto o seguir adelante. Sabes cual es mi opinión y… yo no quiero que estés triste si todo sale mal…" Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt que aun seguía sosteniendo y acarició el rostro húmedo de Kurt "Kurt, sabes que debes ser realista… él es tan homofóbico como los demás chicos y… y es imposible que…" dijo Blaine pero no se atrevió a seguir cuando Kurt empezó a llorar.

"Lo sé y me duele. Me duele todo esto, me duele saber que nunca se fijará en mi, que siempre seré el chico gay de la escuela, que nunca van a dejar de golpearme y… mamá nunca mas me va a abrazar y… y yo sé que debo ser fuerte pero… estoy tan triste por todo esto Blaine" dijo llorando.

"¿extrañas mucho a tu mama no?" dijo Blaine mirando con tristeza como Kurt lloraba,

"mucho" dijo Kurt y se quedó paralizado cuando Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en su cabeza. Kurt podía sentir la colonia en el cuello de Blaine.

"No seré tu madre pero… yo siempre estaré para darte un abrazo" dijo alejándose de Kurt y viendo lo ruborizado que estaba éste.

"Gracias Blaine" sonrió y trató de desacelerar el ritmo cardiaco. Se había sentido bien abrazar a Blaine aunque siempre se abrazaban pero ahora era muy distinto. La situación era otra y ¡estaban en una cama! Parecía cualquier cosa pero no eran mas que dos mejores amigos tratando de solucionar problemas ¿no?

Hablaron durante un rato hasta que Blaine se durmió y Kurt sonrió al ver como abrazaba la almohada del rayo Mcqueen. Blaine a veces podía ser tan adorable que cualquier persona podía comérselo.

Kurt lo miró por un rato pero también se quedó dormido, después de todo, dormir no le iba a ser nada mal.

_Subió las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Iba a golpear la puerta pero al no oír ni un solo ruido solo abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a su hijo y a su mejor amigo durmiendo juntos separados por el peluche-almohada que tanto amaba Blaine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto que sigue es solo un pequeño momento familiar cuando compran las cosas apra decorar el cuarto de Blaine. (no es necesario leerlo porque no cambian mucho en nada).<strong>_

"Estas seguro hijo?" dijo su madre.

"si, mamá completamente" dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"pero creí que te gustaba más Mullan" dijo su madre sosteniendo un par de cosas que había encontrado en la tienda, en la parte de cobertores de niños.

"pero… es lindo, amo al rayo McQueen… además me hace acordar a Kurt" dijo dando saltos y sonriendo.

Su madre miró con extrañeza a su hijo y Blaine dijo "claro. Yo amo Disney y él ama a Alexander McQueen".

Su madre puso su cara de _"¿Quién lo entiende?"_

"Blaine Anderson… estas loco hijo, ¿lo sabias?" dijo mordiéndose los labios."Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión"

"como no podría estar loco ¿viste sus ojos? Es tan bonito…" empezó diciendo Blaine y su madre solo pensó ahí vamos de nuevo.

Shannon ama a su hijo pero a veces hace oídos sordos cuando empieza a detallar cada cosa que le llama la atención a su hijo de Kurt.

_Realmente Shannon no podía creer como Kurt era tan ciego._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews is like love and unicorns <em>**


	11. Casanova

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo!_**

**_¿Todavía me siguen leyendo o ya me abandonaron? _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron cosas tan lindas! saben que los adoro :)_**

* * *

><p>Estaba contento, por primera vez, de entrar a ese colegio. Había ido todo el transcurso desde su casa hasta al colegio solo y, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en que iban a decir los demás. Blaine era un chico orgulloso y valiente pero, a veces, el miedo se adueñaba de estas dos características y Blaine era solo un chico miedoso.<p>

Blaine entró al Mckinley High y las puertas se abrieron en par en par.

_Oh por dios. Oh por dios_ pensó Kurt.

_**4 minutos 42 segundos antes…**_

Kurt había llegado temprano al colegio y encontró a Mercedes en los casilleros.

"wow. Hoy te ves fabulosa amiga" dijo Kurt y besó la mejilla de su amiga y se dispuso a abrir su locker.

"Alguien me dio consejos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"debe ser alguien muy apuesto. Deberías presentármelo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"¿y Blaine?" dijo mercedes un poco confundida "porque que yo sepa ustedes dos no pueden despegarse" dijo mercedes algo distante e indiferente.

"Es solo mi mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amigo también… pero eso no quita que él es una persona dependiente de mi" dijo guardando sus libros.

"si… y yo era tu mejor amiga, antes" dijo Mercedes

"cariño, no te pongas celosa" dijo Kurt tocando el rostro de su amiga con la mano "tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga mujer, no seas así"

"Solo espero que tu no estés buscando nada entre manos ahora que Finn es caso perdido" dijo Mercedes pero al ver el rostro triste de su amigo, se retractó. "lo siento" dijo en un susurro y mirando sus pies como si fueran la cosas mas llamativa de toda su visión.

"no, el mundo sabia que yo estaba siendo estúpido al pensar que iba a suceder algo con Finn. Es una locura" dijo Kurt y se dio vuelta para caminar hasta su próxima clase con mercedes al lado.

_Oh por dios. Oh por dios_

Fue lo único que la cabeza de Kurt podía repetirse y reproducir.

A pocos metros de Kurt estaba Rachel quien dejó caer todos los libros que sostenía con fuerza en sus mano y e paró en seco en medio del pasillo. Había cantidad de chicas que solo se daban vuelta para verlo. Infinidad de chicas le sonreían y lo saludaban con la mano mientras cuchicheaban preguntándose si ese mismo era el loser líder de nuevas direcciones.

No podía ser.

Blaine no se daba cuenta lo que producía en cantidad indefinida de mujeres en ese momento por solo portar un planchado y limpio uniforme deportivo Mckinley.

Si, porque hoy era su primer día en el equipo del colegio y, Beiste, la entrenadora había dado un nuevo conjunto a medida para Blaine el día anterior.

Blaine se dirigía hasta donde estaba Kurt y mercedes cuando en su camino se topó con…

"hola Rachel" dijo con una voz alegre pero a la vez cansada. No quería odiar a la pequeña chica con hermosa voz angelical pero a veces era tan obvia con solo una acción que lo ponía de mal carácter.

"Ho…hola Blaine" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sosteniendo con mas fuerza los libros para que no volvieron a caer por inercia al piso. "estas…estas… estas en el equipo Blaine!" dijo aun mas sonriente por ese hecho.

"mmm si. Hice las pruebas hace un par de semanas y hoy Beiste dijo que entrenaré y veré que tal me va" dijo y miró de reojo a Kurt quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó en segundo plano a la voz soprano de su pareja incondicional de canto.

"Bueno, nos vemos Rachel" dijo Blaine aunque ésta no había terminado de decirle lo bien que lucía con esa ropa.

_Oh por dios, oh por dios._ Volvió a repetirse en su mente mientras Blaine se acercaba a él.

_Estaba… estaba… _Kurt no podía decir con exactitud con palabras como Blaine lucía con eso puesto era tan…

No. Kurt no podía ni siquiera saber lo que pensó aquella misma mañana.

"Y? como estoy?" dijo Blaine agarrando la campera entre sus manos y mirando por todas partes la perfección de su ropa.

La remera hacía que sus pectorales y abdominales se marcaran aun más y los pantalones y la campera lo hacían ver muy masculino. Nadie dudaria ni un segundo que él parecía un adolescente heterosexual como cualquier otro. Pero no. Porque aun más profundo que el ropero de Narnia, Blaine y su homosexualidad, se ocultaban para que los demás no lo metieran en uno y lo golpearan hasta el desmayo.

"Si, es lindo. Es obvio que hay mas de treinta solicitudes de amistad ahora mismo en tu facebook pidiéndote ser tu amiga. Y el cien por ciento serán mujeres, te lo aseguro" dijo algo indiferente Kurt y Blaine, por alguna razón, notó algún tipo de celos pero no podía deducir esa actitud tan poco mostrada por su amigo.

"lastima porque juego en su equipo y tal vez le saque a un par de chicos" dijo entre risas Blaine.

"Que gracioso" dijo Kurt y tomó la muñeca de Blaine, tiro de él llevándolo por el pasillo y trató de no centrarse en las millones de miradas que las chicas le daban a Blaine "Debemos llegar temprano a calculo Casanova" dijo aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Blaine y corriendo hasta el salón.

Blaine sonrió porque al final no había sido tan malo después de todo ser parte del equipo.

_Tal vez las cosas cambiarían para bien._

* * *

><p>Había terminado la practica en la cancha y, Blaine, había terminado conversando con Puck, quien había entrado al club Glee con la intención de que no lo manden a la correccional y para cuidar a Quinn quien había entrado recientemente al club por sentirse tan o peor que todos los integrantes del club Glee por haber sido desterrada de los cheerios y perder su puesto de presidenta del club de celibato por estar embarazada. Su caso tenía ya casi seis meses y el padre era Puck quien no la dejaba sola a pesar de que Quinn trataba de alejarlo siempre.<p>

Habló con casi todos en el vestuario pero no había podido hablar con Finn ni con Dave Karofsky y Azimio.

A Blaine no le importaba hablar con los neandertales pero si con Finn. Su plan debía funcionar y aprovechar la oportunidad por estar en un lugar tan intimo como los vestuarios era buena idea.

Todos se fueron del vestuario y Blaine se quitó la ropa y se coloco una toalla atada a su cintura y, pensando que no había nadie, se adentró en las duchas.

Ni bien entró escuchó una voz cantar ¿Quién podía ser? Se preguntó Blaine. Era imposible que alguien como un jugador cantara tan bien.

Miró por segunda vez para creerlo pero aun así no podía. El dueño de esa voz increíblemente sexy y fuerte provenía de Finn Hudson.

Blaine pensó por un momento en que tal vez Kurt no estaba tan loco en fijarse en ese chico. No estaba nada mal y su voz era tan increíble como la suya.

Dejó de espiarlo y se adentró a las duchas poniéndose al lado de la ducha de Finn.

"sigue cantando, no me molesta" dijo Blaine a Finn con una sonrisa y prendió la ducha. "tienes una excelente vos, amigo"

Finn lo miró con cara de asco y siguió pasándose el jabón por su estomago y el cuello sin responderle al otro chico.

"La practica estuvo buena no?" dijo Blaine tratando de encontrar algún buen tema para sociabilizar con aquel Frankenstein de dos metros.

"si, lastima que hay personas que sobran" dijo Finn y Blaine agarró la indirecta fácilmente. Sabia que Finn estaba enojado con él por ciertas cosas pero ¿era para tanto?

"Finn sé porque estas tratándome así pero no vamos a llegar a nada y lo sabes" dijo Blaine frotándose con shampoo el cabello.

"que quieres Anderson?" dijo con un tono bastante amenazador que hizo que Blaine sonriera. Sabía que Finn no era malo, solo se hacia el duro pero por dentro era bueno. Blaine quiso odiarlo mil veces pero era el único, además de Puck, que no tiraba granizados ni ayudaba a tirar a ninguno del club a los basureros.

"ayudarte" dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Finn.

"con?" dijo Finn con su mejor cara de desentendido

"Rachel, Finn." Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Finn aun mas confundido.

"Deberías saber que el gato de Brittany le cuenta todo" dijo con una sonrisa y siguió trabajando en su pelo con las manos y con el shampoo.

"pero ¿como? Es un animal" dijo Finn y recordó la vez que Brittany lo había dejado con el gato. _si, ahí fue_ pensó Finn.

"Anderson se muy bien que estas detrás de ella y que ella no para de mirarte. Se van a casar, van a tener hijos y van a triunfar en Broadway " dijo con una mirada triste.

Blaine puso la cara de asco y trató de pensar en algo mas feo pero ni siquiera el repollo hervido era tan feo como ese comentario "oh por dios, Hudson. Ni en un millón de años" dijo Blaine traumado por las imágenes que recorrían su mente.

"que?" dijo Finn sin entender nada.

"Yo no quiero a Rachel y realmente no la quiero para nada cerca mío, si es por mi, te la daría en papel de regalo pero… es complicado. Estoy seguro que sacrificaría mi liderazgo en el club Glee si es necesario porque me dejara en paz. Me envía mensajes todo el tiempo, me canta canciones, me invita a salir, me da comida aunque esa para te no es mala… yo no la quiero conmigo" dijo Blaine.

"Anderson espero que no mientas porque te las veras con Cory" dijo furioso.

"cory?" dijo confundido Blaine.

"mi puño, Anderson" dijo Finn mirando con odio al pequeño chico que parecía enano al lado de él.

"No miento. Es un trato. Yo te ayudo a conquistar a Rachel y tu… tu bueno me dejas librarme de ella" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"mmm… okay, esta bien Anderson pero no sé que plan tienes en mente pero que funcione"

"tranquilo solo espera y veras. Debes hacer lo que te diga sin importar qué y… esto a nadie. Todo lo que lleguemos a planear no se lo dices a nadie ¿okay?" dijo Blaine acentuando lo ultimo porque sabía que si Kurt se enteraba, la pelea de la semana pasada, era solo paz y, la guerra, todavía no había ni comenzado.

"trato?" dijo Blaine levantando las cejas y con una mirada confidente a su compañero de ducha. Blaine extendió su mano y Finn la estrechó con una sonrisa.

"trato, Anderson" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Puedes llamarme Blaine"

"eem… eem… Anderson no es tu nombre?" dijo Finn confundido y tratando de pensar si Anderson podía llegar a ser un apellido.

"Anderson es mi apellido, Hudson" dijo y no pudo dejar de reír de lo tonto que era. Esta bien, Finn no era nada inteligente.

Finn volvió a estrechar su mano y sonrió de oreja a oreja "Gracias Blaine"

Y entre espuma, agua y jabón el trato fue realizado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Rachel lo deje en paz y Finn consiga a su chica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spin-off:<em>**

"Blaine Anderson tiene 72 solicitudes de amistad y ningun hombre ;)" – B

"¿te lo dije? Era obvio que iba a suceder. Seguro alguna va a querer ser tu Best Friend, Anderson" –K

"Querrán… pero mi único mejor amigo en el mundo es Kurt Hummel :D" –B

"eso espero…" –k

_Por siempre_ susurró Blaine y dejó el celular en la mesita de luz. Era hora del paseo de Toto.


	12. totalmente asombroso

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! **

**si me re extrañaron mal! hace muchisimo que no actualizo nada!**

**espero que les guste! los quiero :)**

* * *

><p>"Estas listo?" dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

"Creo que no Blaine, tengo pánico escénico" – dijo Finn mientras sentía como las manos le transpiraban a montones.

"Tranquilo hemos practicado la semana entera y es imposible que algo salga mal" – Dijo Blaine que esta tratando de encontrar un Angulo, quien sabe para qué, con las manos haciendo un rectángulo perfecto y con un ojo cerrado – "Y no, según mis cálculos, el patio del colegio no es nada igual a un escenario".

Blaine le dio la orden a los Warblers para que ingresaran y se ubicaran en las escaleras como lo habían planeado.

Los alumnos no entendían nada ni tampoco sabían quienes eran esos chicos tan prolijamente vestidos con uniformes tan impecables.

El grupo de New directions estaba conversando en una mesa cerca del patio discutiendo las canciones que iban a presentar en las eliminatorias de ese año hasta que de pronto los Warblers empezaron a cantar a capela "**Another one bites the dust**"

No era una canción por la cual los Warblers, el grupo a capela de la academia Dalton donde había transcurrido Blaine en el último año, se destacaran pero casi parecía una performance perfecta.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Finn, el jugador de futbol mas conocido en todo el establecimiento, y se sorprendieron al conocer una faceta diferente a la que todos conocían. Puck se impresionó que su mejor amigo sea capaz de salir del "closet" como solía cargarlo Finn cuando se enteró que éste cantaba en el club Glee.

Puck no fue el único, y por suerte, Rachel era una de las que se habían quedado mirando cada movimiento que hacia con su cuerpo y el tono de voz de Finn cuando largaba la ultima nota. Se veía impresionada y Kurt no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Porque, siendo sinceros, algo de sorpresa le había causado todo aquello.

La canción había terminado y Finn quedó a pocos pasos de Rachel. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sostener la mirada y Blaine apoyó la mano en el hombre de Finn con dificultad por su gran diferencia de estatura.

"estuviste increíble… supongo que ahora que todo parece estar muy bien… es mejor hablar con Will y… ¿Qué tal ser parte de algo especial?" dijo mirando a Rachel quien estaba embobada en la mirada de Finn y que no se molestó en contestar a Blaine - "¿no Rachel? Como tú dices… Tal vez sea un gran partido para… todos?" dijo volviendo a sonreír y, al sentir que ninguno de los dos le daba importancia decidió olvidarlo y juntarse con los Warblers quien, uno de ellos, había recibido un granizado segundos después de terminar la canción.

"esos idiotas!" dijo enfurecido Jeff quien se encontraba lleno de granizado color azul por todo su traje antes perfecto.

"Tranquilo, es solo hielo con colorante. La camisa es necesario dejarlo en agua tibia por un rato pero no es nada que no salga… a no ser que te manchen una camisa rosa y una de tus favoritas" dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Tal vez era una estupidez pero fue el último regalo que había recibido de su abuela y casi era inevitable no recordarlo.

"Vuelve Blaine… Este colegio es un desastre… no te mereces este mal trato" Dijo Nick quien había ido en busca de servilletas para limpiar a Jeff que tenía granizado en todas partes.

"Saben que no depende de mi, chicos. Los extraño, eso no lo dudo pero además de vivir a dos horas de Dalton, ahora… ahora tengo una razón por la cual estar aquí" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Kurt quien se encontraba hablando y sonriendo con Brittany.

"Está bien pero sabes que puedes pasar por Dalton cuando necesites y quieras hablar con nosotros. Siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites" dijo Nick sonriendo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Blaine.

"Somos como Súper man" dijo Wes abrazando a Blaine con mucha fuerza.

"me asfixias amigo" dijo Blaine y David no se quedó atrás y abrazó también al ex Warbler.

"Yo soy robin" dijo Trent quien dejó de fijar la mirada a uno de los chicos de la escuela de Blaine para sonreírle y darle un abrazo también.

"Deja de fijarte en chicos, Trent… Acá nadie es como en Dalton, la tolerancia y la aceptación, como verán, es lo que menos hay aquí" dijo un poco apenado por esa triste realidad que vivía.

"Blaine no puedo creer lo que estas pasando… te admiramos, en serio… vivir lo mismo… es… simplemente horrible pero sabes que nos tienes por cualquier cosa" dijo Wes.

"Gracias chicos, no sé que hubiera sido mi vida sin ustedes…" dijo Blaine y miró con admiración el rostro de los once chicos.

"Si que parecemos todos gais…" dijo David y todos rieron al unísono.

"Blaine, chicos. No quiero arruinar el momento emotivo pero creo que es hora de irnos… las clase comenzarán en poco tiempo y el viaje hasta Westerville es largo" dijo Jeff que miraba la hora constantemente. A este curso, ninguno llegaría a su examen de Matemáticas y Jeff no se podía dar el lujo después de haber preparado el examen con Nick durante tanto tiempo.

Todos saludaron y Kurt apareció a último momento y solo pudo presentarse porque, luego, tomó a Blaine de la muñeca y salieron corriendo hasta su clase de Glee.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sentó nervioso en su asiento al lado de Kurt y Santana, y trató de pensar en cosas lindas. Esperaba que su plan funcionara porque era necesaria descartarse de Rachel por lo menos por un rato.<p>

Ni bien divisó el lugar correspondiente de Rachel (abajo, primera fila a la derecha)vio que ella en su lugar y ni siquiera dentro de la clase.

"Oh dios mío, oh dios mío" era lo único que se le cruza por la cabeza a Blaine "No, no, no. No puede estar pasando esto… Mi plan va a fracasar" pensaba Blaine hasta que de pronto vio que Rachel pasaba detrás del Sr. Schue y pudo volver a respirar.

"Chicos, como verán Rachel tiene algo que contarles" dijo Schue y se sentó en una silla.

"Bueno como abran apreciado hoy, Finn…" dijo Rachel y haciendo señas con las manos para que Finn pase. "Hoy nos demostró lo bien que canta y… Blaine…" dijo con un tono un poco triste "lo siento pero creo que no estas a su altura" dijo Rachel y se escuchó como santana decía "Literalmente no estas a su altura hobbit".

Rachel prosiguió "y… y… creo que lo mejor es que el sea la voz principal ya sabes a veces tu me opacas y… tienes que entender Blaine que esto es por el club y por las eliminatorias y…" dijo Rachel.

"Esta bien Rachel, entiendo, y me pone muy feliz de ver a Finn haciendo algo mas que pasar pelotas" dijo dándole una sonrisa "felicitaciones" dijo y empezó a aplaudir y, los demás, lo siguieron.

¿Sr. Schuester, es necesario la votación? Dijo Mercedes de solo pensar que necesitaba una hoja y un papel.

"Es justo y necesario. Blaine y Finn son buenos los dos pero necesitamos una vos principal masculina" dijo Schue quien repartió un papel a cada uno.

"pero…" dijo Britt.

"Sin peros Britt… es justo y aunque Blaine este de acuerdo con esto quiero saber que dice cada uno al respecto. Somos un equipo."

Todos votaron y, por mayoría, Finn había ganado aunque dos votos fueron para Blaine.

Puck se rió a carcajadas y todos miraron a santana y a Puck.

"Que te pasa maldito Punk! ¿Que tiene? El hobbit canta bien ¿no era una elección?" dijo a su defensa y todos rieron.

* * *

><p>"Voté por ti" dijo tímidamente Kurt mientras caminaban en el pasillo. Blaine sonrió pero trató de ocultar su felicidad.<p>

"Creí que ibas a votar por Finn… Va, es que a ti te gusta… y creí que era obvio" dijo Blaine con un tono algo celoso que Kurt pudo notar.

"me gustaba, Blaine. Aunque no puedo discutir que tiene una voz impresionante, nunca mejor que la mía, obvio… pero la tuya es… es hermosa" dijo con un rubor marcado en sus mejillas.

Blaine sonrió y trató de ocultar esa felicidad interna que hacía que el mundo sea mas alegre y le diera ganas de saltar.

Tal vez su plan no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de salir bien pero, de alguna manera, todo salió a la perfección.

_Amaba a Kurt Hummel e iba a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz._

* * *

><p><em>No sé si merezco Reviews por mi tardanza jeje<em>


	13. Buscando la solución

**PERDON,PERDON,PERDON!**

**Sé que estuve desaparecida todo este tiempo, que no subi NADa, que no leí mas NADA pero tengo razones (lo juro). La principal razon es que no me dejan de dar cosas para el colegio y es mi ultimo año (asique aprobecho a hacer todo lo que el año que viene SEGURO no pueda hacer) y por ultimo tengo una NOTICIA: Estoy de novia! por fin esta loca escritora, administradora de gleelatino, fanatica de glee y gaga consiguió a alguien! espero que anden más que bien y ustede tambien estn tan felices como lo estoy yo ahora! los quiero**

**PD: Es corto lo sé pero fue lo que pude hacer porque ya les digo! no estoy con mucho tiempo libre para estas cosas! gracias por entender y por comentar SIEMPRE!**

* * *

><p>Blaine no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado la entrenadora aquel día. Había sido una semana bastante dura y no tenía demasiadas ganas de compartir espacio físico con aquel Neanderthal durante toda la práctica de futbol. Era un chico muy abierto de mente pero después de aguantar tanta cantidad de insultos y de ver las veces que Kurt sufría un ""accidente como siempre le decía a la enfermera luego de haberse "caído" contra los casilleros, Blaine Anderson, dejó de ser una persona abierta a pasar a sentir un poco de odio a aquella persona que hacía que sus amigos y, mas bien Kurt, sufriera por su presencia.<p>

"Nenita no escuchaste? La entrenadora dijo que hoy nos toca entrenar juntos" dijo Karofsky a unos metros de las bancas donde se encontraba Blaine atándose los cordones.

"Karofsky no me apures" dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el jugador mas grande.

"Ok. Nenita" dijo Karofsky tirándole la pelota desde arriba a Blaine quien la agarró con fuerza y la sostuvo por un rato.

"Nenita? Mira Karofsky no necesitamos a habar en las prácticas. Asique mejor ni me dirijas la palabra ¿ok? Porque aquí el del problema eres tu" dijo Blaine volviendo a tirar la pelota con fuerza. Karofsky no dijo nada.

Siguieron por unos minutos tirando la pelota hasta que Blaine se dobló la mano. Parecía dolerle y Karofsky solo rio y soltó una de sus palabras favorita: "gay".

Blaine escuchó y lo miró fijamente. Se rió y dijo: "¿gay? Acá creo que el gay y estúpido eres tu Karofsky… con cada palabra y cada actitud que tienes me doy cuenta…" dijo Blaine sonriendo… "No soy estúpido Karofsky sé como miras a Kurt en los pasillos y…"

Dave agarró a Blaine del cuello y le pegó con fuerza en el labio. Blaine no se defendió y ni siquiera pudo porque la entrenadora ya estaba quitando de Dave de encima de Blaine en segundos.

"Ustedes dos, dejen de maltratarse. No necesitamos mas violencia de la que ya tenemos…" dijo Beiste mirando fijamente a Dave quien no sabia donde meterse.

"estas bien chico?" dijo puck acercándose a Blaine quien no había sufrido ningún daño gracias a que la entrenadora lo paró a tiempo.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias" dijo Blaine y la entrenadora lo vio para sercionarse de que era verdad.

"Entonces si Anderson está bien, y usted Karofsky también, van a aprender por las malas que acá se viene a practicar futbol, no a boxear. Diez vueltas a la cancha y sin peros!" gritó Beiste y Dave y Blaine no querían volver a escuchar más,

Comenzaron a correr y Blaine fue quien habló después de casi media vuelta alrededor de la cancha.

"Perdona no… no era mi intensión decirte todo aquello… ni te conozco" dijo Blaine tratando de sonar amable. Lo que menos quería era que ahora Dave le tome odio a él también. No era buen plan y se dio cuenta ni bien tuvo a Dave encima de él tratando de golpearlo.

Karofsky no contestó. Blaine siguió hablando.

"Dave, yo no vine a este colegio a que me maltraten todo el tiempo y supongo que tu tampoco viniste acá a que pase eso. No te conozco ni tu tampoco me conoces ni a mí ni a mis amigos… no digo que lo hagas pero realmente ya no es divertido… Kurt está lleno de moretones, y cuando uno se va, aparece otro… Además de estar cansado, las cosas se les están yendo de las manos" dijo Blaine tratando de no alterarse al recordar las marcas que había tenido la semana pasada su mejor amigo a causa del maltrato diario que sufría.

"Ese marica se lo merece. Disculpa, es tu amigo, pero él está todo el tiempo ahí mostrándose y… y… eso…" dijo Dave sin poder terminar.

"y eso no te da el derecho de golpearlo y maltratarlo Dave. Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero nadie se merece el prejuicio ni la violencia del otro. Kurt es una buena persona y tiene una vida bastante dura por ser el único chico gay en el colegio… si ustedes no lo golpearan tal vez las cosas sean diferentes Dave... " Dijo Blaine dejando a Dave parado en medio del campo. Las diez vueltas habían terminado y Blaine desapareció entre la neblina de aquella noche dejando a David Karofsky solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Tal vez Blaine tenía razón, David Karofsky, era fácil de manejar a pesar de ser tan enorme?

Blaine tal vez tenía razón o había algo más que hacía que todo tenga sentido…

* * *

><p>Esta bien, la vida de Kurt no estaba tan mal a pesar de recibir tantos maltratos en el colegio. Era su tercera cena Hummel-Hudson y las cosas parecían realmente bien.<p>

Carole era una persona maravillosa y era casi imposible criticarla dejando de lado su sentido de la moda que Kurt tanto critica. En poco tiempo Carole le cayó muy bien y a relación se hizo bastante buena ya que Kurt tomó los consejos de Blaine y trató de que las cosas se vayan viendo.

Además con Finn las cosas iban bien aunque a veces lo único que pensaba Kurt era: "Como pude haberme enamorado de este idiota" por las actitudes que Finn tomaba en cualquier momento del día. Finn era un buen partidario de hermano pero jamás hubiera sido un buen partido como novio a pesar de su físico, como Kurt le decía a Blaine.

Ese mismo día, en la tercera cena Hummel-Hudson, preparada por Carole y Kurt en la casa d ellos Hummel, Burt y Carole tuvieron un anuncio: Iban a ser parte de una familia e iban a vivir en la casa de Burt y Kurt, todos juntos. Finn no le simpatizó la idea de compartir cuarto con Kurt porque a veces se tornaba algo homofóbico por el entorno que tenía éste pero, al fin y al cabo, pudieron conseguir que Finn entrara en razón. Era lo mejor para su madre y eso la hacia feliz. Era hora que Carole y, también Burt, se dieran otra oportunidad para volver a amar.

Las regionales eran en quince días y las disputas entre los integrantes del Club Glee se notaban. Santana quería un dueto con Sam o con Blaine pero Mr. Schue le parecía que eso se debía ver, Rachel y Finn querían su dueto romántico pero ninguna canción parecía gustarle, Brittany quería bailar con Artie pero seguía sin entender que Artie no podía despegarse de su silla (Brittany a veces sigue creyendo en que Artie sufrió una mala broma y sigue pegado con pegamento en esa silla de discapacitados). Y por ultimo estaba Blaine que quería pedir a todo o nada un dueto con Kurt aunque estaba casi seguro que el señor Schue no iba a estar de acuerdo con ello.

Kurt a veces estaba cansado de salvar a su mejor amigo con los prejuicios que los demás tenían sobre él. Porque Kurt era la única persona que realmente sabía que Blaine era totalmente homosexual. Kurt estaba harto de sufrir golpes y estúpidos prejuicios por su orientación sexual mientras que Blaine no le pasaba nada. A veces deseaba con toda su vida de haberse callado porque, tal vez, la vida hubiera sido diferente para él.

Blaine terminó pidiendo el dueto con Kurt pero, como era de esperarse, el señor Schue, no quiso para nada eso y decidió que era necesario que el dueto esté conformado por Rachel y Finn y, si Blaine no hubiera rechazado la propuesta de ser la voz principal, en ese caso, hubiera sido dueto entre Rachel y Blaine.

Todavía las canciones no estaban organizadas pero tenían unas cuantas en mente, por ahora, las cosas iban bien y Sue Sylvestre todavía no había hecho anda para provocar un desacato en el club.

* * *

><p>"Estoy agotado" dijo Kurt ya acomodado en el sillón principal de los Anderson.<p>

"Yo también" dijo Blaine sentándose al lado de Kurt y prendiendo el Dvd

"Que mal día…" dijo Kurt recordando como Azimio lo llenó de granizado en la primera hora.

"Bueno, peor tampoco fue tan malo…"

"¿Cuál es tu punto Anderson?" dijo Kurt enarcando una ceja.

"Bueno, no hay tarea, es viernes y estamos juntos viendo NEMO!" dijo Blaine saltando ahora en el sillón mientras Kurt trataba de sentarlo nuevamente a su lado. A veces le daba vergüenza decir que ese chico tenía su misma edad.

"Eres todo un caso, Blaine" dijo Kurt golpeando con fuerza con el almohadón en la cara de Blaine quien se volvía a sentar pero sin dejar de reír a carcajadas.

"Pero me amas" dijo Blaine y olvidó por un momento el significado e aquellas palabras.

"Esa palabra es mu grande… pero si, te adoro" dijo Kurt con las mejillas rojas por alguna razón que Blaine y Kurt prefirieron olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como siempre el final es un descuelgue total pero me encanta :D es ese tipica escena que la sacan cuando el tiempo al ire se hace muuuy largo!<strong>

**(Espero poder subir algo mas este mes y perdon por lo poco que pude hacer!)**


	14. COMUNICADO

**PARA TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS Y LECTORES DE ESTE FIC QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTO NO TERMINA ACÁ! **

**ESTOY CON UN MONTON DE COSAS EN EL COLEGIO Y ME TOMO UN MOMENTO PARA DECÍRSELOS PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE DEJEN DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA NI NINGUNA OTRA POR FALLARLES! **

**PERDON DE NUEVO Y VAN A VER QE ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE, SE LOS PROMETO! TENGO MUCHISIMAS IDEAS EN MI CABEZA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO Y NO PIENSO DEJARLAS OLVIDADAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y _CUALQUIER COSA_ QUE NECESITEN EN MI PERFIL ESTÁ MI TWITTER O MI BLOG! **

**Suerte**

**Un beso, **

**Maaca angelani.**


	15. El muerto se ríe del degollado

_**VOLVI! no pueden creerlo pero es así despues de meses sin inspiración y un poco descolgada de lo que es fanfiction volví a actualizar. **_

_**PD: Espero que les guste y recuerden Los reviews, si crees que son merecidos, entonces no tengo ni por qué rogarte!**_

* * *

><p>La competencia ya había pasado y obviamente las cosas no habían salido nada bien y New Directions habían vuelto, a mejor dicho, siendo, los mismo losers que siempre.<p>

En realidad la selección de canciones, como siempre elegidas por el Sr. Schue, no fue exactamente buena y por eso habían perdido la competencia aunque New Directions estaba emocionado por cantar nuevamente esa misma canción que habían cantado bien por primera vez en el auditorio, Dont Stop believin.

No pasó nada interesante durante esas semana aunque la noticia de que Quinn había tenido a su hija había puesto a muchos con pañuelos en la mano y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Blaine entrenó todos los días, se hizo gran amigo de Finn y, aunque esa amistad era casi sabida ya que pasaba mayormente en la casa de Kurt y Fin era ahora casi su hermanastro, siempre tenían tiempo de platicar, pero la amistad entre Dave y Blaine, no lo era.

Hacía un mes que ellos dos habían tenido esa charla a partir de un castigo por parte de la entrenadora Beiste y, desde luego, Dave Karofsky había sido tocado por las palabras de Blaine Anderson.

Un día, luego del entrenamiento de los jueves, Blaine estaba preparándose para ducharse cuando alguien por detrás tocó su hombro que le hizo temblar inconscientemente ¿Tal vez era una señal? ¿O era el simple hecho de que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que algo exterior lo hizo volver a la realidad?

Disculpa, pero… es que necesito hablar contigo – Dijo la voz que Blaine podía reconocer por ese tono.

Okay, necesito bañarme, espérame y hablaremos – le dijo Blaine con toda la naturalidad que sabía tener. Dave obedeció y se sentó a la espera.

En la ducha, Blaine pensaba en que era lo que quería_ "¿Si es una de sus bromas y quiere hacerme daño?"_ pensó pero luego recordó que en realidad Dave estaba "algo" cambiado según lo que Kurt había dicho ayer por la tarde.

Kurt le había contado a Blaine que en clase de francés le había tocado platicar con el para un ejercicio y realmente no había hecho ninguna broma y hasta había actuado respetuosamente y pidiéndole ayuda cada vez que no encontraba las palabras para hacerse entender y llevar un dialogo continuo entre los dos.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se cambió rápidamente, intercambió algunas palabras con Finn y vio que Dave esperaba con la mochila colgando en su espalda en uno de los asientos cerca de los lockers.

Dave lo vio y se paró automáticamente, parecía tener algo importante que decir tenía ya que su mirada lo decía todo. Blaine prefiere hablar afuera ya que una parte de él desconfiaba de Dave y realmente no tenía ganas de volver a revivir experiencias pasadas, si Dave quería golpearlo, preferiría un lugar abierto donde pudiera escapar y correr lejos antes de quedar desfigurado. Prefería ser un cobarde mil veces antes de volver a ser golpeado nuevamente por un homofóbico (aunque en este caso la cosa era diferente ya que había pasado casi inadvertido sobre su sexualidad).

Al llegar a la puerta Blaine sintió que pudo sacar el aire que guardaba en los pulmones en un gran suspiro silencioso. Por lo menos un peso de encima se había sacado y ahora, si era necesario, podría correr a su auto. Sostenía las llaves de su auto en su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Dave no se percató jamás de este detalle.

-Mira Blaine sé que empezamos mal nosotros dos pero supongo que tienes razón con lo de "tratar de no estar molestando a los demás" pero tengo una buena excusa para hacerlo – dijo Dave pero Blaine no se permitió interrumpir. Si Dave no quería contar más, hasta ahí iba a saber él – Quiero que me disculpes por las veces que he hablado mal de Kurt delante de ti sabiendo que es tu amigo y espero que no sea muy tarde para volver a empezar – dijo dando su mejor sonrisa. Aunque a Blaine le parecía una de las actitudes mas coherentes que había escuchado de Dave, algo no le cerraba. Dudaba demasiado de su honestidad pero ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? El chico parecía muy seguro de sus palabras y creía que juzgar a alguien era pura y exclusivamente ignorancia.

- Espero que seas sincero conmigo Okay? – dijo Blaine – Pero necesito que me prometas algo

- dime – dijo Dave seriamente.

- Quiero pedirte que no hagas que Kurt se sienta mal. Él es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que siga siendo acosado así por ti ni por Azimio. – dijo Blaine con su mejor cara de repugnancia al decir el nombre del amigo de Dave. Si Dave no le caía bien, Azimio le caía cien veces peor. Azimio no molestaba a Kurt solamente, molestaba a todos los del coro y especialmente a Kurt y artie. Artie hubiera estado encerrado por su culpa un día entero en un baño publico mugriento si no hubiera sido por Puck, mientras que Kurt tuvo que soportar un granizado por día durante todos los días del años, sin excepción ni siquiera por días festivos.

- Los amigos de mis amigos son respetados aunque Azimio no creo que deje de molestarlo a él ni a los demás, ya sabes, él nunca entenderá nada… – dijo Dave con una sonrisa – Amigos? –estiró la mano mientras continuaba sonriendo.

Blaine sentía que era sincero pero que a la vez ocultaba algo. Mientras agarraba su mano pensó_ "Si esto ayuda a Kurt entonces no necesito pensarlo dos veces. Seré amigo de Dave"_.

* * *

><p>Las cosas en Mckinley habían cambiado para Kurt. A pesar de que Azimio seguía molestando a los demás y a Kurt, Dave, había cambiado totalmente.<p>

Al principio asimilar la amistad de Blaine y Dave fue casi vomitar y volver a digerir para Kurt pero luego con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado casi un cien por ciento.

Dave y Azimio ya no eran ni siquiera amigos y una que otra vez la entrenadora debía interceder entre ellos porque Azimio no dejaba de decirle cosas como _"Te pasaste de lado" o "También te has contagiado? Homo?"_ a su propio mejor amigo, Dave.

Ahora Dave estaba casi todo el tiempo solo aunque, a veces, por lastima o sentimiento, Kurt dejaba que Blaine invitase a Dave a compartir la misma mesa con ellos para almorzar en el buffet del colegio.

Eran las ultimas semanas de colegio y las cosas marchaban bien ya que Dave había cambiado rotundamente y las cosas no eran tan difíciles para Kurt y Blaine. Es más se juntaban los tres a estudiar, a ayudar a Dave a pasar sus exámenes de historia y francés, y hasta Kurt pudo enseñarles a Blaine y Dave a cocinar tarta de manzana.

Aunque sonara loco, Dave, además de haber cambiado había tomado confianza con ellos dos y todo era muy diferente. Hacían cosas de amigos a pesar de que la desconfianza, obviamente, no era un tip que ninguno de los tres había podido superar.

Hasta que un día las cosas no anduvieron nada bien.

Blaine escuchó los gritos deshogadores que provenían desde el pasillo. Blaine se encontraba en el auditorio después de clases y pudo entender que alguien corría peligro. Nadie se encontraba en el colegio ya que solo el conserje y algunos alumnos se encuentran después de clases.

Corrió por el pasillo con la esperanza que no sea Kurt quien gritaba pero cuando vio la escena no podía creer. ¿Era Dave?

Dave! Dave! Responde! Respóndeme! – dijo Blaine tratando de reanimarlo. – Por favor alguien que ayude! – Pero no, nadie vino.

Parecía que alguien se había desquitado con él. Tenía los ojos morados, la terminación del labio roto y por la forma que sostenía su estómago daba a entender que alguien lo había pateado varias veces en ese lugar.

-que paso Dave? Quien fue? – Blaine no dejaba de maldecir por sus adentros. Tomó una botella que llevaba en su mochila y le ofreció agua y trató de levantarlo.

Dave se levantó con la ayuda de Blaine y tomó agua para sacar el gusto a sangre ácida que recorría su boca.

Fueron Azimio y su nuevo grupo de estúpidos acosadores. – dijo Dave tomando otro poco de gua - Gracias, gracias que me has escuchado sino hubiera recibido mucho mas golpes – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por uno de sus ojos tratando de tantear que tanto daño había en esa zona.

Pero no entiendo, esto es… es por nosotros? Por Kurt y yo? – dijo Blaine viendo claramente que la culpa era de ellos dos. Si Dave no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, tal vez, esto no hubiera pasado.

No, no es solo eso… es que… es… ellos se enteraron Blaine – dijo Dave cerrando los ojos y haciendo la mano un puño. Dave parecía devastado y totalmente enojado con el mundo y consigo mismo.

Se enteraron? De que Dave? – dijo Blaine sin entender ni una palabra de lo que se refería.

De esto… - dijo Dave cuando, de pronto, Blaine _sintió_ los lastimados y cálidos _labios_ de Dave posarse sobre los suyos...

_¿Era posible? ¿Dave enamorado de Blaine? Principalmente ¿Dave Karofsky GAY? Imposible._


	16. Aire y corage

Despues de meses y meses de no aparecer por la pagina, vuelvo a actualizar! espero que les guste, si es así me gustaría saberlo a traves de sus comentarios y así poder seguir con esto que tanto me gusta hacer :)

PD: Esto de vacaciones, por fin la universidad no me ocupa tanto tiempo ! :D

* * *

><p>Y entonces pasó. Dave Tomó casi con rabia la cara de Blaine y besó tan fuerte como pudo sin importar el dolor que esto ocasionaba en su labio partido o en su cara llena de moretones.<p>

Como sino quisiera despegarse del moreno lo tomó con fuerza de las que podía, con necesidad, con rabia. Parecía que de alguna manera se desquitaba de todo.

Blaine jamás le siguió el beso, es mas, quiso salirse con algunas maniobras extrañas durante unos segundos ahasta que de alguna milagrosa manera lo logró. Anonadado Blaine miró a los ojos llorosos de Dave que parecía mas que nada avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer. Cosa que no le sorprendía a Blaine.

Dave parecía un perro asustado porque por alguna razón confió en Blaine más que en todos los amigos que él había conocido mucho antes y "probó" y "se sacó las ganas" como dirían los demas.

La situación era tensa para los dos y, Dave, no se atrevía a ver a Blaine a los ojos en ningún momento. Blaine pudo ver como lloraba silenciosamente ese chico tan grande que parecía no romperse con nada.

Dave cayó al piso sin medir ninguna distancia ni los golpes que tenía en las espalda por la cantidad de veces que lo tiraron contra los casilleros y cayó en el piso junto a los lockers. Se arrodilló y escondió su cara con sus grandes manos como si eso lo protegiera de lo que había hecho.

Blaine se sento silenciosamente al lado de él pero no pudo decir nada. Todavía entaba en shock y no podía creer que "El chico homofobico" "El gran futbolista" y el que molestaba a Kurt siempre antes de que el llegara haya actuado de esa manera a semejante situación.

Despues de tanto silencio Dave empezó a quejarsé y dar manotasos al piso y secandose las lagrimas de la cara ferozmete.

- Soy un imbecil, como pude yo... yo no - dijo Dave tratando de explicar algo que no podía controlar.

-No, no Dave. Tranquilo esto... esto...

- No, Blaine. Soy un idiota. ¿Que clase de persona arruina las cosas asi? Que clase de persona enferma puede ser asi!

- Escucha Dave, fue solo un impulso eso no te hace enfermo - Dave había vuelto a llorar y a taparse la cara con sus manos - Escuchame! Yo no diré nada de todo esto pero no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que hayas hecho. Yo no voy a ser como los estupidos de tus otros amigos. Escuchame deja de llorar, saca tus manos de la cara y mirame a los ojos ¿Quieres? - Dave lo miró y trato de hablar pero solo salieron grandes suspiros mezclados con llantos - No es asi como las cosas se solucionan. Esta bien, fue algo que no deberias haber hecho porque...

- Porque soy un enfermo es eso. ¿Sabes lo feo que es ver a ese marica de Kurt merodeando por los pasillos con toda libertad y yo no? No puedo creer que ahora... ahora esté en esta situacion. Yo no... yo... nunca creí en que esto iba a sucederme.

- Estas muy equivocado Dave si crees que esto, la homosexualidad, es una enfermedad. NO LO ES. y no permitiré que alguien te haga creer esas cosas. No es justo ni para ti ni para nadie. ¿Que logras escapandote de algo que sientes?

Dave se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando el piso. Reflexionaba cada palabra que blaine le habia dicho.

- entonces no diras nada?

- No dave, nada. Y si esto te hace mejor yo tengo un secreto aún peor - Blaine tomó aire y corage al mismo tiempo y trató de explicarle lo mejor posible lo que sucedia por su cabeza - Mira ademas de Kurt serás la otra persona en Mckinley High que sabe mi secreto. Y lo hago porque confío y se que esto te ayudará y que esto no es un enfermedad. Mira dave... lo que... lo que yo tengo que decirte es que... es que... yo tambien soy gay.

Y por estos prejuicios, por la violencia que se corre por los pasillos, prefiero callarme. ¿Pero sabes? No está bueno hacerlo. Se siente como si todo el tiempo estuvieras expuesto como si estuvieras viendo cada movimiento de todos los que te rodean para ver si en verdad sospechan. Antes en Dalton, un colegio privado, donde yo iba antes de llegar a Lima, no sucedia esto. Pero yo sé que aca es distinto y lo veo todos los días en él, en Kurt. Todo lo que sufre él cada día no te das una idea.

Dave no dijo una palabra pero su cara reflejaba la sorpresa que tenía. _"Blaine? Gay? Pero..." _Dave realmente necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

-Si, y sé que es extraño que te lo cuente pero quiero que sepas que esto no es una enfermedad. Yo sigo siendo tu amigo y puedo jugar futbol y hacer las cosas que hacen los demás y no me prohíbe de vivir la vida por eso. No es de enfermo que te gusten los chicos. Son tus gustos, es tu manera de amar. Y está bien .

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato y Dave acortó la distancia que había con Blaine y lo abrazó fuerte, de ese tipo de abrazos donde uno descarga todo tipo de tensiones. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba dave, apoyo. Apoyo de un gran amigo que lo entendiera y lo aceptara tal cual era.

- Okay - Dijo Dave ahora sonriendo y secándose los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus mejilla - ¿Entonces tu.. tu no estas interesado en mi? ¿Cierto?

- No, Dave. Y no quiero que por esto todo lo que hablamos se vaya a la mierda. Quiero que confies en mí y pienses. Solo fue un impulso, es imposible que te guste no puede pasar eso. Y estoy casi seguro que es toda esta confusión lo que te llevo a hacer lo de recién.

- Si, tienes razón en eso. Estoy demasiado confundido y tal vez o estoy casi seguro que fue de impulso.

Dave y Blaine se levantaron. Dave abrazó amistosamente a blaine, tomó su mochila volvio a sonreirle al ojimiel y sin decir más, caminó hasta la salida.

Blaine se dirigió a su casillero que no se encontraba ni a dos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos dos. Cuando abre el casillero ve cómo Dave camina y sonrée porque sabe que detras de esa persona que demuestra ser hay un ser que espera salir con ansias. Liberarse de sus cadenas y poder decir lo que tanto quiere. Y él iba a ser quien estuviera en todo momento para que eso pasara.

_Parece que fue un trato secreto. Dave tiene un secreto apreciado que guardar y Blaine tiene la responsabilidad de que Dave no crea que todo esto es una maldita enfermedad o algo que está mal. Porque no es así y jamas lo será._

* * *

><p>Reviews? Tal vez los merezca o tal vez no.<p>

Recuerden que sus palabras me inspiran a seguir 3


End file.
